The Right Path
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Earein grew up with Aragorn, so how could she not love him? But with his heart being someone else's, she must live life as best she can. Somehow, she caught Boromir's attention. AragornxOCxBoromir Two other female characters to be added to the Fellowship with shorts on their relationships
1. The Shire

The Shire had always been peaceful, beautiful, and almost carefree. Earein could feel the tranquility filling her up as her horse trotted just behind her father's cart of fireworks. Though every Hobbit town looked similar, the smell of fresh air and green grass made her smile. The scenery of rolling hills and happy creatures made up for the fact that each Hobbit home was a hole in a hill. Her bitterness toward her father's insistence faded as she thought of reaching Bag End and seeing dear Bilbo Baggins and his adopted heir, Frodo. The last time she had seen them, or the Shire, was many years ago. Almost eight years to be exact. Back when she was only twenty-two. Now, at thirty, she accepted the request to join her father for Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday. The only thing she missed at the moment was being with her dear best friend, whom she had been pulled away from for this trip. Five years seemed like such a short time to have been with him again, after the time it took to find him. But she would go back soon enough. She hoped.

As the cart bumped along the dirt path, she glanced to her right. A familiar Hobbit had come into view, standing on the ridge just beside the road. She smiled as he crossed his arms with as serious a look as he could make at her father.

"You're late."

Her father looked up and glowered at the young Hobbit.

"A Wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives _precisely_ when he means to."

Earein's face broke into a smile just as Frodo and her father's did the same. The young Hobbit launched onto the cart to hug her father. She leaned over to hug him as well.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf! Earein!"

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?"

"I'm more surprised to see that both of you are here."

Earein patted the neck of her horse, Meia, and grinned to herself.

"I am intrigued by Hobbits just as much as my father, Frodo. And you all deserved a visit. I am quite excited to see what a Hobbit birthday party is like."

Frodo laughed and shook his head as he seated himself beside Gandalf. They continued down the road at a slightly slower pace.

"Well, you won't find a normal one, if that is what you are waiting for."

Earein remembered Bilbo rather well. The Hobbit loved adventures, people, and having fun. When she had visited him he would not stop telling her stories upon stories about his adventures and his times with her father. Of course she had loved it. She was always eager to learn more about others and especially enjoyed piecing together her father's past before she had come along. Her mother, a human woman by the name of Delinia, had died when Earein was four from sickness. After all the years that Gandalf had lived for, she could not believe that he had once found time out of his busy life to be with her mother and have her. Earein had been raised in the Elven city of Rivendell, a wish of her father's so that Elrond could look after her once her mother had passed away. Shaking her head, she came back to the thought of the party. Yes, it would be like Bilbo to throw such a large and extravagant celebration. After all, it was Frodo's birthday as well, but _he_ was not turning one hundred and eleven.

"What new of the outside world?" Frodo pressed Gandalf, shifting topics," Tell me everything!"

Frodo was rather inquisitive himself. This was one reason that Earein had gotten along with him so well. He was three years older than her, something that had always amused her, so the two of them would spend time exploring the Shire. They never went too far, for Frodo loved the Shire far too much to leave its borders yet. He believed someday though, he'd be ready to go out on an adventure of his own. Gandalf smiled down at the Hobbit.

"What, everything? Far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural…"

Frodo smiled at the teasing. Gandalf went ahead and indulged him a bit.

"Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as if it has past ages. Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely even aware of the existence of Hobbits...for which I am very thankful."

As they went on, they passed an open field full of Hobbits setting up a good number of tents and tables and chairs. The three surveyed the goings-on with interested.

"Ah, the long expected party. So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a Party of Special Magnificence."

Frodo sighed.

"You know Bilbo…he's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Oh, well…that should please him."

"Half the Shire is invited."

"Good gracious, me!"

Earein chuckled," Only half?"

Frodo glanced up at Gandalf. His expression was almost suspicious.

"He's up to something."

"Oh, really?"

Earein glanced at her father to catch his lips twitch slightly before he looked away from either Frodo or his daughter. He knew something. Of course he would. Frodo shook his head.

"Alright then, keep your secrets. Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed."

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the Dragon...I was barely involved...all I did was give your Uncle a little nudge out the door."

Both Frodo and Earein knew there was much more to it than that. Bilbo had told them both about his journey, including how Gandalf had gotten Bilbo out the door. It was more than just "a little nudge".

"Whatever you did…you've been officially labeled a Disturber of the Peace."

"Oh, really? 

Earein could not help but let out a loud laugh at that.

"Oh, that suits him well. There is never peace and quiet when Gandalf the Grey is around."

Her father pursed his lips but looked over at her affectionately. She was a replica of her mother. Her soft brown hair fell just below her shoulder blades. There was not a single curl to be found in her hair and her green eyes were vibrant and alert. They were as close to the color of grass surrounding them as they could be. From her father she had received a good bit of her personality, her magic, and a decently demanding presence. They continued on in silence for a bit until shouts of children could be heard behind them. Checking over her shoulder, Earein smiled as a group of about six children trailed after the cart. Her father was known well for his beautiful fireworks and there was no doubt that the children were hoping for a small show. Looking over, she saw him with a poker face, ignoring the children. When the children stopped, their hopes having died down, the back of the cart erupted and curls of gold and flashes of color appeared. The children cheered as Earein and Frodo shared a look before looking at Gandalf. He laughed gleefully, pleased with himself. Shaking his head, Frodo stood up.

"I'm glad you both are back." 

"We are, too, Frodo," Earein responded, smiling at her father," We are, too."

With a wave he ran off somewhere that neither knew of as they came around a corner and reached Bilbo's home. A sign was on the gate saying "NO ADMITTANCE EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS". Gandalf got off the cart and looked at his daughter who waited on her horse.

"Feel free to wander. I'm going to catch up with Bilbo. You will get to see him at the party tonight."

Meia snorted as Earein looked hard at her father.

"Why did you ask me to come with you?"

His eyes hardened at a thought that passed through his mind, but he just shook his head. He was not going to explain yet. With a growl of irritation, Earein turned the horse back toward the direction that Frodo had run off in.

"Fine, then. I'll catch up with Frodo and his friends, then."

She sped off on Meia, leaving her father feeling somewhat guilty for keeping his fears to himself. He grumbled before making his way to the Hobbit hole.

"I hope my fears are just the paranoia of an old man."

Author's Note: Pronunciation: Earein is A-Uh-Rain. Meia is May-Uh. For the story to be easier for people to visualize (or have not read the books) I am basing this story mostly off the movie and making the ages smaller (because Aragorn was 88 at the time of the Fellowship and Frodo was 53, so I cut it down significantly and made Frodo older than the character). Please read this story! I have so many ideas for it. Very involved history for the character and so many plans. Thank you!


	2. Happy Hobbits

Earein tied Meia's reins to a post just outside the Green Dragon. It was the most popular pub in the Shire. The noise pouring out of the door was enough to knock someone back. There was laughing and singing and a lot of talking going on inside. Earein stooped through the small doorway and into the pub only to have all talking suddenly cease. She smiled awkwardly and scanned the pub. The moment ended as Frodo came up to her, placed a hand on her back and turned to all those in the pub.

"Everyone, you may or may not know Earein. She is Gandalf's daughter and a dear friend to us Bagginses. Make her feel welcome, won't you?"

There was an embarrassing uproar of welcomes and random shouting before the noise went back to normal and Frodo led her to a table near the middle. The chairs were just sturdy enough for her to sit on despite being two times smaller than chairs she normally sat in. At the table she recognized all the faces. There was Sam Gamgee, Frodo's best friend. He and Earein had gotten along because he was rather shy around females and a generally quiet young Hobbit. Earein found him adorable. There was also Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. They were quite the trouble makers, but they were great company. They also went by Merry and Pippin. The last Hobbit at the table was the only female. Like most other female Hobbits, her name related to nature and its wonders as she was Diamond Cotton. Diamond was the younger sister of Rosie Cotton, who was working behind the bar currently. Earein was amused at how little things had changed in the Shire since she had last visited. Sam's eyes still glanced over at Rosie every now and then. Frodo and Merry led the conversations and Pippin made a fool of himself to get Diamond's attention, which only irritated her.

"You Hobbits do not change easily," Earein commented as they all smiled and greeted her.

Merry laughed.

"Why change what already works, right?"

The others nodded their agreement, all except Sam and Diamond.

"I'm still rather surprised that Diamond has not caved to Pippin's advances."

The young female rolled her eyes as Pippin ran off to get a drink for Earein.

"Pippin is far from the type I would like to settle down with. He isn't serious about things, he barely understands the gravity of any situation, and he probably could not take care of anyone but himself."

"Do I hear a hint of bitterness?" Frodo teased.

Diamond snorted and took a swig of her drink. She acted like she hated Pippin with all her heart, but she only wanted him to grow up sooner than later. The young Hobbit had ginger curls that went down to her lower back. Bright blue eyes peeked out from under her bangs, giving her a slightly mysterious look. She looked quite different from her sister. Rosie was all smiles, while Diamond smiled more infrequently. She was her sister's height, but skinnier. She was less top heavy, but still well endowed for a Hobbit. From the moment Pippin had seen her he had fallen head over heels for her. That had been when they were quite young, though. After Pippin had returned with Earein's drink, they told her all about what was going on in the Shire currently. It was a whole load of gossip, something Hobbits loved to do, but it felt nice for her to be talking as part of a group again. She did not dislike travelling around with her best friend, just the two of them. On the contrary, it was the best part of her life, but every now and then she loved being with others. At one point, Frodo looked up at her with a smile.

"So, Earein, is there anyone special in your life?"

Diamond looked up at her as well with interest. A teasing smile came upon her face.

"Yeah, tell us! Have you found the right man yet? Are you married already!"

Earein shook her head vigorously.

"I am not married! It would have been the first think I told you."

Pippin smirked and raised his mug toward her.

"But there _is_ a man?"

Her mind instantly wandered to her best friend before she gave her head a small shake. She wasn't going to go there nor share her thoughts on that topic willingly, but…there was something she could tell them.

"I am…sort of being…_courted_ by someone. He's…the Steward-prince of Gondor…which is also the Captain of Gondor's army. His name is Boromir."

The table had gone silent as the Hobbits stared at her, their mouths agape. Diamond was the first to speak up.

"Well, you have done quite well for yourself."

Earein blushed and said no more on the topic. How could she tell them that she did not want to be courted? At least not by Boromir. The man was admirable and respectable, but when your heart was somewhere else, it made those things seem much less important.

They talked for a long time after that, until it was time for Bilbo's birthday party. Earein followed Frodo home to Bag End where she slipped on a deep red dress that she had not worn in years. It fit perfectly, maybe even better than it had the last time she had worn it. She then followed her father, Bilbo, and Frodo down to the party. There was much music, dancing, singing, eating, drinking, and most of all, partying. Even her father got into the spirit of the party and was caught dancing among the Hobbits when he wasn't setting off fireworks. Earein danced with many of the Hobbits in attendance, but took a break after Merry and Pippin set off a dragon firework that almost took out the decorations at the party. Diamond and Earein had gotten a thrill from seeing the boys have to clean the dishes for the party throughout the rest of the night. The party was in full swing when Bilbo got up in front of everyone to give a speech. Earein was not paying much attention until it suddenly got quiet.

"I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell! Goodbye."

He suddenly disappeared from his spot in front of everyone. Earein sat straight in her seat and looked over at her father who had gotten up as loud whispers rose up from the Hobbits at the party. Frodo was sitting there stunned. Getting up, she made her way to Frodo and bent close to his ear.

"Frodo, you need to guide the party before things get out of hand."

He looked at her and took a moment to register her words before getting up and standing to the front.

"What a show Bilbo gave us, hm? What a trick!"

There was a small silence before clapping started and everyone erupted into cheers. Frodo smiled, encouraged.

"Well, I am sad to say that the party is now over. I hope that you all had a great time!"

Frodo then stepped down. Earein helped him wish everyone a good night as they left. When they were the last ones left, they rushed up to Bag End to see what was going on. Upon getting inside, Frodo looked to the ground and found a ring that he picked up. Looking over, they found Gandalf sitting on a chair, thinking to himself. The two stepped into the living area.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" Frodo asked, softly," He talked for so long about leaving...I didn't think he'd really do it."

Earein watched her father quietly. He seemed to be mumbling to himself. Frodo looked up and noticed the Wizard had not been listening to him.

"Gandalf?"

The old man glanced over at Frodo and saw the ring in the Hobbit's hand.

"Bilbo's ring," he stated, quietly.

He seemed to come out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Frodo. He began bustling about. Most noticeably he pulled an envelope and held it out to Frodo for the ring.

"He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End...along with all his possessions."

Sealing the envelope with wax, he gave it back to Frodo.

"The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight."

He suddenly turned and put a hand on his daughter's back, moving toward the door. He also grabbed his staff and hat. Earein just let herself be pulled along.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked, surprised.

"I have some things I must see to," he stated.

"What things?" Earein asked, suspiciously.

"Questions. Questions that need answering."

"You've only just arrived! I don't understand!"

"Neither do I. Keep it secret, keep it safe. Earein, come."

They left Frodo standing alone inside Bag End. As Earein reached her horse, her father stopped her, a strong hand on her shoulder.

"I need you to find Aragorn," he said, quietly," Contact him and meet with him. His help may be needed."

The woman stared at her father.

"What is going on?"

He sighed.

"Dark things are happening out in the world. I know you've noticed. Mordor is active once again. That ring…I believe it is the One Ring, but I cannot be sure. I will go to the libraries of Gondor. Find Aragorn and stay on the borders of the Shire. If you can, stay at the inn of the Prancing Pony. Once there, contact me. I will ride there as fast as I can. It should take me no more than a month if I go quickly. Now go."

With a nod, she got onto her horse and rode toward Bree. When she was across the Brandywine River, she stopped and knelt beside the water. Speaking quietly in Elvish, she stretched her hand over the water and the image of a dark man came into focus. The man was hooded, but she remembered his dark hair and bright blue eyes. Her heart swelled to see him doing well.

"Strider," she called into the water.

The man glanced around him, unable to spot her.

"You're not near water, are you?" she mocked.

He pulled off his hood and she could see his smile as he turned at the perfect angle for her to see his face.

"No, but if you tell me where to turn, then I can pretend I am looking upon your face."

With a laugh, she sat back on her heels.

"Do not move then. Gandalf asked me to contact you."

"Oh, not checking in on me for yourself? I feel somewhat hurt."

"You know I love you dearly, friend."

"I do know. What is it?"

She explained Gandalf's fears and where he told them to meet. Aragorn frowned. His eyebrows were furrowed in thought. His eyes betrayed worry.

"I don't like the sound of this at all."

"Nor do I, but how soon can you reach the Prancing Pony?"

"It should take me two weeks. We'll be waiting in Bree for a decent while…"

"I'm sorry to uproot you from the wild. Usually you hang around the borders of the Shire, where are you?"

"To the North, in Eriador, but I'm decently close. Don't worry. I will meet you there as soon as I can. If it goes past two weeks, contact me again."

"I will. Be safe, my friend."

"You as well."

Earein let the image dissolve and stood up. She did not move for a few moments. She let the happiness from just seeing him fade slowly. When the feeling was almost gone, she sighed and turned back to Meia. Getting on her horse, she made her way to Bree at a leisurely pace. It would take her only a day to reach there. She had more than enough time to go slowly.


	3. Bree

Bree was large, but that did not make the place exceptionally entertaining. It was boring, but Earein liked the idea that no one really noticed her. Sure, it was strange to see a woman hanging around drinking quietly to herself while men boisterously enjoyed their ale with their companions. And sure, she was not wearing a dress, an even stranger occurrence, but no one approached her or reproached her. And that was much to her liking. Bree was also a busy place; so many strange people came and went through the Prancing Pony, yet after two weeks, Earein was anxious for one person in particular to appear. She was tempted to use her magic to find Aragorn, but she decided against it. She hated using her magic too much. She wanted to be as normal as possible. As normal as one could really _get_ on Middle Earth, anyway. She settled into just waiting. But the waiting led to worrying as folk who had travelled the road told strange tales of hooded black men on pitch black horses.

It was a night like most with Earein listening to the newest sighting of a black rider making its way to the Shire. It was then that the door opened and the bar got quieter. A hooded figure had come into the inn. After seeing who it was, most people turned away and didn't watch as he moved across the room to sit by the female in her secluded corner of the room. He sat down quietly, not saying a word. Earein watched him for a moment before leaning onto the table beside her.

"It's good to see you, too, Strider. You made good time."

"I picked up my speed as soon as I heard word of the black riders."

Earein glanced around the room. No one appeared to be watching or listening to them. But that didn't mean anything.

"You know what they are?" she whispered, a chill running down her spine," Men? Orcs? Some form of demon? Strider, tell me."

"I won't speak of it here," he responded, standing.

The woman stood up as well.

"You can stay in the room I've rented for my stay. We can talk there."

She began leading him up the stairs. As they began moving up, a loud laugh sounded from the bar. The pair glanced over to see an inebriated man with barely any teeth and dirty frazzled hair looking their way.

"I knew she 'ad to beh some sor' a proshtitute. I should 'ave spoken 'o her. Haha!" he practically shouted at his friend.

Aragorn turned, his face full of rage, but Earein reached a hand out and grabbed his shoulder. Neither had to do anything as the innkeeper hushed the drunken man.

"Be careful what you say. She's a Wizard! Gandalf the Grey's own child. Speak no ill of her. And…that's that ranger called Strider. You bring ill upon this inn and I'll turn you out."

The eyes of the men at the bar widened and they all looked over at the pair. With a sigh, Earein turned and continued her trek to the room. Aragorn followed at her heels. The man's rage hadn't dissipated as he slammed the room door upon entering.

"I've never had much tolerance for drunks," he growled, throwing off his hood.

"Aragorn…"

"But such disrespect…and toward a woman no less!"

"Aragorn."

He pulled off his cloak and tossed it onto one of the two empty wooden chairs in the room. He fell into that one as well rubbing his temple. He dropped the bag he carried with him at his feet.

"And here I was beginning to get used to Bree…"

Earein shook her head with a smile as swept over to a bowl of lukewarm water she had set out earlier. Dipping the tip of a cloth into the water, she moved over to Aragorn. She dabbed at his dirtied face. He had travelled long and hard, that much was obvious from the state of himself and his clothing.

"My friend," she started softly in Elvish," do not concern yourself with the folly of lesser men. I can care for myself."

He stopped her hand with a sigh and took the cloth. She stood straight and sat in the other chair.

"It is hard sometimes," he responded, looking over at her.

It was quiet for a moment before Earein cleared her throat.

"So, these…black riders," she began in the speech of Men," What are they?"

Aragorn cleaned himself off with the cloth as he spoke.

"You should remember, for we read the same legends and tales as children. They are the Ring Wraiths. The nine men who received rings from Sauron became these abominable creatures of darkness. They hunt for it desperately, for I have heard word that he is back."

Earein frowned. Thinking, she got up and started a fire in the brick fireplace within the room.

"It?" she asked after a few moments of thought.

"The One Ring. Sauron's ring," he replied, pulling off his shirt.

Her brain worked as she finished with the fire. Collapsing into the chair once again, she thought of Frodo. Her father said he was seeing if Frodo's ring really was the One Ring. And now the Ring Wraiths were coming to the Shire.

"Frodo!" she exclaimed aloud, startling Aragorn, who had been rummaging in his bag for clean clothes," It _is_ the One Ring!"

The woman jumped up and grabbed her things. Her best friend leapt to her side and stopped her from opening the door by grabbing her shoulders.

"You cannot!"

"Frodo needs help!"

"Gandalf told you to come _here_, didn't he? He wants you to _stay_ here. He wanted me here as well. I'm sure he knew that if you found out Frodo was in danger, you'd go to help, but you can't. Gandalf knows what he is doing. He will tell Frodo what to do, until then you have to wait!"

Earein growled and pulled herself free of his grasp. She paced the room, waiting for an opening to spring out the door, but Aragorn gave her no such thing.

"I've been waiting. I waited for you. Now I have to wait on my father? I've been waiting on him my entire life! _You've_ spent more time with him than I have! You're such good friends with him, _you_ wait for him. I'm sick of it. I'm going to help Frodo no matter what he wants!"

She meant to push past him, but when his arms encircled her, she couldn't. His embrace was too gentle and warm and gave the comfort intended. Her eyes got watery as she leaned her head against his bare chest.

"I know it hurts," he whispered," But he loves you. He left you to grow up in Rivendell because he loved you. He knew it was too dangerous for a child to go on his journeys. And he took you a few places once in awhile."

"I know," she sighed, closing her eyes and willing the tears not to fall," But I can't help these childish feelings sometimes. I'm sometimes afraid of losing the friends I've made. Frodo…the other Hobbits. My best friend…"

She looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"You will never lose me. Not even in death."

Earein laughed and pulled away from his arms against her will to stay there.

"Don't say such things. Sweet words can sway the heart of many a woman."

Aragorn smirked.

"I feel no fear in using such words on you, my friend. Not with what I have heard news of. News all the way from Gondor itself."

She cringed as she placed her things back where they had been before her attempt to leave. In her mind, she cursed the Steward of Gondor, Denethor, for speaking so much about how his eldest son was seeking her hand. Sitting down on the bed in the room, she shook her head.

"I was hoping to tell you about Boromir myself," she admitted.

Her best friend laughed and sat beside her on the bed.

"The look on your face tells me there is a story behind this…"

Earein smiled and took Aragorn's hand in her own as she began her story.

"It was when you left Rivendell to become a Ranger. I was of course rather depressed from your departure and I was…not wanted in Rivendell. So-"

"Arwen didn't-"

"Shh. Just listen. Anyway, my father came and told me that I was to go to Gondor. I was to study my magic and to read the stories from the library there. I had nothing to lose, so I went. While there, I studied my magic, of course. Denethor wanted to use me as a Wizard against any enemies. It was around this time, after I had finished my magic studies, that I decided I would refrain from using magic as a means of living or to use it for anyone else's purposes. Only my own, or sometimes those I deem worthy's, wishes for my magic use would be tolerated. His sons understood my reserve, though Denethor was rather upset at the time. He got over it eventually, but that was only after Boromir had apparently fallen for me. Somehow…despite my obvious attempts to push him _away_. If I were to be forced to marry someone, I would prefer his younger brother, Faramir. I got along much better with that boy, but Boromir is Denthor's first son. And there was only so long I could push away his advances before someone got insulted. As you probably know, Denethor is a rather…temperamental man. He would have expelled me from Gondor or some nonsense like that. I tried to literally escape Boromir's affection, but he caught me off guard one day by being rather kind to me. I lingered too long and the man was able to kiss me. After that, he sprinted off to his father to announce that I had not discouraged him. So, the reality of this situation is summarized thus: I do not care much for him, just as a friend, and because I was so shocked that I could do nothing but stare at him, I am now being courted by Boromir of Gondor."

Aragorn burst into laughter. Earein just glared at him with slight annoyance. He shook his head and patted her hand.

"Oh, _you_, my lovely lady, have the most wonderful experiences in life. Look at your face! That nasty scowl is what Boromir fell for? They do say love is blind…"

"Ah!"

She grabbed a pillow beside her and started smacking him with it.

"How –whack- dare you –whack- call me –whack- ugly!"

"I am only joking! Earein, you're beautiful, really. I mean to say that it is just a shame that he could not have fallen for you while you were smiling. That's when you're at your best."

"Hmph, quit trying to charm me so I'll forgive you!"

The two continued on like that late into the night and it felt just like old times. And when they were tired, there were no qualms about where each would sleep for they had shared a bed countless times as children and on. Yet these happy and carefree times would soon be few and far in between as the Ring Wraiths drew closer and closer to the Shire, Frodo, and the One Ring.


	4. The Prancing Pony

A month later, Earein woke up the same way she had for many nights in the past. In Aragorn's arms with him giving her a sympathetic look. Seeing his face she sighed and sat up in the bed.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly before getting up.

He just watched as she moved around to get her clothes ready. She knew that Frodo and Sam should be arriving today from a message her father had sent her about a week ago. The funny thing was that Gandalf should have been at the Prancing Pony by now. There was something wrong and Earein could feel it.

The woman stopped looking through her things so that she could sigh. She could feel eyes on her. Looking over at her best friend, she groaned.

"Don't…don't look at me like that, Aragorn."

He sighed and got out of bed. Walking over to her, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You have nightmares almost every night, Earein. It worries me, it always has. And I am the one person who knows that these only started after you went to Gondor. I can imagine the nights you spent in the White City just screaming by yourself. Why is it that you stop when you are held? And most of all, why won't you tell me these nightmares? Do they have to do with Arwen? Boromir?"

That caused a laugh to escape his friend. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"Arwen does not scare me. There are much scarier things than her. And Boromir…he has done nothing more than irritate me."

"Then what is it?"

The room was silent for a few long minutes. With a sigh, Aragorn left to dress. As Earein got ready in the room, she looked out the window. The streets were already busy with people passing by to do their daily routine. Their minds held nothing more daunting than what to make for dinner and she envied them. She thought back to her nightmares. She could not bring herself to confide in Aragorn that what she was most afraid of was hiding her feelings. She brought these nightmares upon herself. She knew that she loved Aragorn so deeply that it was destroying her mind to hide it. She loved him since before she could remember. Sometimes her nightmares were about her father abandoning her, but she had learned to fight back those fears. She now knew her father loved her, despite leaving her for years at a time in Rivendell or Gondor most recently. Yet, the thought of hiding her feelings or of the love of her life dying, and sometimes remembering him with the one dearest to his heart hurt her. She would never blame Arwen for hating her. She was justified. If Earein was stronger, she would have confessed to Aragorn long before, or even at this moment, but she was weak. She was frightened. Some of those nightmares were of her telling him the truth and he would disappearing from her life. Distancing himself to make things easier for her. Or so he would think. She did not know what could happen and she refused to upset the balance of what she had. She was happy in her waking life and that was enough to keep the truth inside her.

When she opened the door and stepped out into the hall, she found Aragorn waiting, his cloak on and hood pulled low. He asked her no more questions as they made their way down to the bar downstairs. The two sat at their corner table, ordering drinks every now and then. The hour was late when the hobbits arrived. Earein had not looked up at first, for Frodo used the name Underhill. She recognized them only when he mentioned Gandalf. The barkeeper looked up at her, but she gave him only short shake of the head. She waited, pulling her own hood down so that she could observe the hobbits without them recognizing her. She did not want her reputation pulling them into suspicion. She was rather set back at the sight of not only Frodo and Sam, but the whole lot of hobbits she had befriended. Pippin, Merry, and even Diamond were there. She growled quietly under her breath, but loud enough for Aragorn to hear her.

"What is it?" he whispered around the pipe he was smoking.

"He brought the whole rabble. So much for stealth. I have no doubts that the extra hobbits refused to leave Frodo's side. This just makes things more difficult."

As the night wore on and the hobbits took to drinking themselves, the hooded pair in the corner got some attention from Frodo. When he stopped the barkeeper, Earein stood.

"I'm going to rent out a room across the street. We'll need it."

Aragorn looked up at her slightly.

"What?"

"It's just a feeling."

On her way to the door, she intentionally brushed past Frodo. He turned his head to the side as she hissed at him from under her hood.

"You know me, Frodo. Do nothing rash before I get back, you understand?"

She didn't wait for a response, but the surprised look on his face, also mixed with relief, told her that he knew who she was. It took her no time at all to convince the family who owned the house nearby to rent out a room with a double bed to her for the night. They were well compensated and very honored that a Wizard had made a request of them. She then dashed back across the street to find that the bar was in an uproar. She instantly glanced around the room and found Aragorn and Frodo gone. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were just disappearing up the stairs. Cursing under her breath, she cut through the chattering people. She sighed deeply upon hearing that a hobbit had suddenly disappeared. Taking the stairs two at a time, she reached the room to hear Sam shout. She reached the door behind the three hobbits with a smile. She laughed, making the three turn to her. Sam's fists were raised, Merry had a candlestick in hand, Diamond was holding a bread knife, and Pippin was brandishing a chair. Flinging off her hood, her smile only widened at the look on their faces. Aragorn, who had pulled out his sword, sheathed it with a smirk.

"You were going to fight us with a candlestick, Merry?"

The hobbit looked down at his candlestick and then back at her, lowering it.

"It could be rather threatening, right?"

She laughed and pulled them all into a hug.

"Oh, my darling hobbits. You all are quite amusing. But we cannot wait any longer. They're coming. Quick, this way with me. By the way, that over there is Strider. He is a friend. I don't ask you to trust him, but at least trust me. This way."

She turned and everyone followed her. Picking up all of their belongings from the rooms, they went to the house across the street. Earein instantly ordered the hobbits into bed and they were all small enough to share it. Aragorn kept watch beside the window as night set in. Earein took a short trip back to the room the hobbits were going to stay in and set up bulky pillows to look like sleeping hobbits before returning to the true room. It was late that night when the Ringwraiths were spotted. They charged into the Prancing Pony. The world was silent as they waited. It did not take long for a piercing scream, an unnatural scream, to be heard. There had been four of the creatures and each was screaming and shrieking now from having been fooled by the hobbits.

Earein looked over to see that all the hobbits were awake now. She sighed and leaned back in the chair she was seated in. Frodo looked between her and Aragorn.

"What are they?" he asked, quietly.

Aragorn turned to Frodo.

"They were once men. Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring...drawn to the power of the one...they will never stop hunting you."

The hobbits exchanged alarmed expressions. Earein threw Aragorn a disapproving look.

"Now is not the time to discuss such things. Not in the darkness. Rest, for we head East in the morning. To Rivendell."

The hobbits settled into the bed once more. Earein moved over to her best friend and sat close by him.

"I know that they need to know what is after them, but they are so much like children…"

He smiled at her and put a hand on her arm. Earein was well known for her soft spot for children. She was an extremely maternal person around children. When she wasn't around them, you would never guess.

"We will guide and guard them. We will move swiftly through Chetwood Forest and not stop until we have reached Weathertop. If we move fast enough we could make the trip to Rivendell in less than three days."

The woman only smiled and nodded. Aragorn did not know much about hobbits, but she was more than willing to say nothing and let him learn on his own. This trip, full of friends, would hopefully go well.

Author's Note: I have only recently changed the female hobbit's name. I didn't like her name before. Please keep reading. Much more to come!


	5. Travelling

Aragorn and Earein had the hobbits up early the next morning so they could leave Bree without gaining much attention. The sun was just rising as they passed through Bree's eastern gate and made their way through the Chetwood Forest. The hobbits did not understand why Earein pushed them so hard through the forest, nor why Strider, as he was still known to them, had a smirk on his face every time he looked at the Wizard's daughter, but they followed the pair nonetheless. After a few hours, he stopped them at a clearing.

"We will pause for a swift breakfast here," he stated, giving Earein a pointed look.

The hobbits looked at their friend to see her sigh, but sit down quietly on the ground. The hobbits set up their breakfast, made mostly by Sam and Diamond. Every rustle they heard near the clearing was answered by Earein turning in that direction and glaring. At one point, Earein cautiously moved over to a bush and let out a surprised yelp as Aragorn laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, my friend, they won't come near fire. I would not let them get close enough to you."

He turned her around and had her sit back down. The hobbits passed around bowls of soup. As everyone ate, Pippin was watching Earein. He went over and sat beside her. She was rather pale, which was something considering her skin usually had a white glow to it. She had once been asked by the hobbits how her skin was so creamy white compared to other humans. She had informed them that her mother's mother had been an Elf; therefore her skin was as close to an Elf's as a human could get.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked, his bright eyes searching her face.

Earein looked down at him and gave him a small smile. She looked around at the others, noticing how interested they were in her answer.

"It's silly," she responded, shaking her head," You all should only worry about the Black Riders."

When the hobbits attention did not falter, she looked over at Aragorn who only smiled at her and continued eating his breakfast. With a sigh, she lowered her bowl to her lap.

"I am deathly afraid of spiders. And some spiders in these woods grow to be of comparative build to a medium-sized dog."

Diamond's nose wrinkled up at the thought while the male hobbits just laughed.

"I thought as the daughter of a Wizard, you were closer with nature and should love all creatures," Merry teased.

"That is very, very far from the truth. There are many creatures in this world that do not deserve affection, a thought, or attention. There are creatures that should never be met under any circumstances whatsoever. Thankfully, what I fear is not in any of those categories and I daresay I hope we do not meet any such creature for they tend to be quite foul."

Earein looked at each of them pointedly and went back to eating. The hobbits had not expected such a serious response and fell into silence for the rest of their breakfast. After packing up and moving on, they were almost out of the forest. The hobbits moved slower, which might have been due to Sam's pony, Bill, which he had asked Earein to get for him back in Bree. The hobbits did not easily speak to Aragorn, for they did not seem to trust him yet, but they followed because Earein did. Her friend was leading them all while she brought up the rear so no hobbit would be left behind. At some point, Frodo dared speak up.

"Where are you taking us?" he asked the male human suspiciously.

"Into the wild."

Earein rolled her eyes. Aragorn had a tendency to be vague unless you pressed him for information. Sam leaned over to Frodo and whispered to him.

"But where is he leading us?"

Aragorn stopped and looked back at them. Sam moved away from Frodo and watched him.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond."

The hobbits looked around at each other, smiles breaking out on their faces. It apparently had not registered to them when she had mentioned their destination the night before. Her good spirits wavered somewhat at the thought of reaching Rivendell. It meant being home. It meant seeing Arwen. It meant she would feel very alone in the near future. They soon made it out of the forest and into the Midgewater Moors. Aragorn kept them clear of the swamp area as best he could. The hobbits tried to stop, but Aragorn turned back with a frown.

"We do not stop until nightfall."

The hobbits looked up in surprise. Earein just smiled and leaned against a nearby apple tree. They were passing through a wild orchard that was still tended rather well.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

Aragorn looked to Earein in confusion, but she only shrugged at him, letting him deal with it. Looking back at Pippin he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one, yes," Pippin continued," But what about Second Breakfast?"

Earein had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud as Aragorn stared at the hobbit a moment before shaking his head and continuing on. The hobbits pulled their packs back on and followed after him. Merry was easily heard as he went over to Pippin.

"I don't think he knows about Second Breakfast, Pippin."

As Merry moved on, Diamond at his side, Pippin ran up between them.

"What about Elvenses, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, dinner...he knows about them, doesn't he?"

The female hobbit gave him a serious look.

"I wouldn't count on it."

With good spirits restored, Earein smiled as an apple flew their way from ahead. Merry caught it at the last second. Giving it a glance, he tossed it back to Pippin. The hobbit had barely a second to look at it before another apple came and hit him for his lack of attention.

"Pippin," Merry and Diamond sighed in unison.

Laughing, Earein put a hand on the poor hobbits shoulder and urged him forward. They walked until it was dark. They were settling down up high on Weathertop, which was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. They found a nice hollow and let the hobbits rest in there. After they were seated, Aragorn tossed each of them a sheathed sword.

"These are for you. Keep them close. We're going to have a look around. Stay here."

Earein waited as Aragorn moved out of the hollow. She smiled at the hobbits.

"Try not to be seen, hm?"

With a quick wave she dashed off after Aragorn. The pair moved down Weathertop to patrol the area. After five minutes, Earein stopped.

"It would probably be more effective if we split up."

Aragorn looked down at her and shook his head.

"We're better off together. If the Black Riders caught up with us, we're better off in the same place. Imagine if they split up themselves and tried to pick us off. The hobbits would not last."

She wanted to protest and say that her friends would be able to take care of themselves, but none of them had been out of the Shire. She was one hundred percent sure that none of them knew the gravity of their choice to leave their home. Consenting to her friend's comment, they patrolled for hours. It was late into the night when Earein glanced up at Weathertop and cursed. Aragorn looked over at her.

"What?"

She pointed up as the fire she had seen at the top went out and a shrill shriek rent through the night. The two took off, running through bushes and brambles to get to the top where they had left the hobbits. As they climbed, they prayed that the hobbits were alright as they drew their swords. On their way they passed the dying fire and Aragorn was able to grab a decently sized stick and make a torch. Reaching the top, Aragorn jumped into battle, fighting off the Ringwraiths. Earein ran to the hobbits. She was alarmed as Frodo suddenly appeared out of thin air, screaming.

"Frodo!" she exclaimed.

She met Sam as the two of them knelt by him. Merry, Pippin, and Diamond made their way over as well. Frodo had been stabbed in the shoulder. Sam was in a panic. Looking back, Earein could see that Aragorn had pushed them back, fleeing from the fire. Sam called out to him. He came over and knelt by them. He picked up the hilt of a sword that lay abandoned by Frodo.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade."

The Morgul Blade suddenly disappeared. Aragorn threw down the hilt in disgust. Earein sighed and put a cool hand to Frodo's face. He was barely conscious and he was sweating heavily.

"Do something," Sam demanded.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine."

"He'll become like them if we don't move fast," she said, sternly.

Aragorn nodded and lifted Frodo into his arms and took off. Calling to the hobbits to follow, Earein led them after her friend. They were days away from Rivendell. Sam was beside himself, sure that they would never make it to save Frodo. They were able to travel non-stop for three days, but Frodo only got worse and worse. They had to stop when they reached the Trollshaw Forest. He was laid on the grass.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked, fearfully.

"No. He is passing into the shadow world, he will soon become a wraith like them," Aragorn responded, looking around.

His eyes landed on Sam as the cry of a Ringwraith reached their ears.

"They're close," Merry said, looking over at Earein.

She could say nothing as her friend strode over to the gardener.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" he asked.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil. Aye! That's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

They left the others watching Frodo as they searched the forest. Earein grasped his hand and tried to get him to look at her. He appeared to see her, but his eyes were clouded over.

"Hold on just a few days longer. Just a few days," she told him softly.

They waited for about twenty minutes until there was a noise in the bushes. Turning, Earein's heart jumped as her friends had returned with an extra person. Not just a person, but an Elf. She stood up as Arwen stopped to stare at her.

"Why is she here?" Arwen demanded.

"Now is not the time," Earein replied, her voice monotone.

The Elf moved forward, her eyes on the woman until she knelt down and began speaking to Frodo in Elvish. After a moment, she looked up at Aragorn.

"He's fading...he's not going to last. We must get him to my father," she said.

The man instantly swept the ailing hobbit onto a horse that she had obviously ridden to the forest. Earein stayed back, to the surprise of the other hobbits. Her eyes never left the Elf as Arwen spoke with Aragorn. She did not move again until Arwen had taken off with Frodo to Rivendell in his only chance at survival. She watched as Aragorn stared after his love, pain searing through her chest at the worry on his face. She was only brought back to reality as Diamond's hand took hers. Looking down, she felt embarrassed by the knowing look on the female hobbit's face.

"Tell no one," was all she could say softly.

Eventually, Aragorn turned and looked at those remaining. His eyes met Earein's, but she had already masked her feelings once again. He nodded to them all.

"We must continue on and hope for the best."


	6. Rivendell

When their group reached Rivendell, they were greeted by Elrond, Lord of the High Elves, and Gandalf. After greeting Elrond, Earein went straight to her father. He hugged her with a smile, but she noticed something in his eyes.

"Why didn't you meet us?" she asked.

Her father sighed, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Saruman is no longer a friend to us. He sides with Mordor. But, let's not dwell on this. I'm sure you are tired and our hobbit friends are surely overwhelmed."

He walked toward the hobbits, leaving Earein where she was. She turned back, but was not surprised to find that Aragorn had already run off.

"Where's Frodo?"

Gandalf turned and smiled at her.

"Resting. Now you do the same."

With a sigh of relief, she went to the sleeping quarters that always remained hers. They were next to Aragorn's, but Arwen was constantly appearing in the area when she was not with Aragorn. Earein had stopped trying to see her friend when they came to Rivendell. It wasn't worth Arwen's rage. Earein did not hate Arwen, even though the Elf could not stand the sight of her. She could tell what Aragorn could not and that was enough for her to watch any interaction Earein had with him, when she could. Walking out onto the balcony of her room, she sighed. The city's ethereal design was beyond beautiful and had a calming effect on her. The waterfalls were naturally wonderful and kept the place looking alive. But Earein could still tell. There were fewer Elves than ever before. They were all travelling to the Undying Land. They were trying to escape Middle Earth before its destruction which seemed inevitable with Sauron coming back and dark beings stirring beyond the walls of Mordor. The woman put a hand on a pillar beside her.

"I'm home…for possibly the last time…"

For two days, Frodo slept and many took turns watching and waiting for when he awoke. Earein was alerted to his awakening after he had gone to see his hobbit friends. That was fine, as she had run into Bilbo Baggins in the past two days and was sure the sight of him would please Frodo. She was more preoccupied with what she had heard from Elrond. He had called together a council meeting about what to do with the Ring. She was doing her best to stay away from the main gate and the guest chambers for fear of meeting the man she knew would come as a representative of Gondor.

When the day of the meeting came, she had no choice but to appear. Walking into the pavilion where they would meet, she sighed with relief upon finding Aragorn already there. He smiled broadly at her as she came over to him. He held out a hand to her, which she took, and he aided her to a seat beside him. She was conveniently on an end seat. Aragorn chuckled, softly.

"It is so strange to see you wearing a dress."

Earein glanced down at her clothing. She was wearing a silk dress that was a sea green with gold trimming. The skirt had a gold vine branching out to give it some detail. It tied up the back with ribbons and left her shoulders bare. Like most dresses, there was a sash around her waist, which was gold to match the dress pattern and the sleeves dropped almost to her knees. Looking up at Aragorn, his best friend smiled.

"It must look hideous. I feel like I am on display, conforming to society's preference in women's clothing."

Aragorn put an arm around her shoulders.

"My dearest friend, you are by far more beautiful than any display. I only commented because you hated, and refused, to wear dresses when you were younger."

"Hmm. I suppose my tolerance for dresses has come from growing up," Earein sighed.

Aragorn was about to comment, but Boromir appeared with his entourage of two. He was not alone as Elrond and Gandalf entered with Frodo right behind. As everyone took their seats, Boromir stopped and bowed to her. She could feel her friend's arm slip out from behind her.

"My Lady, you look lovely. I am happy to see you in good health."

He took her hand and kissed it lightly, though his eyes were scanning Aragorn. Earein cleared her throat, grabbing his attention before she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Boromir. I trust that you, Faramir, and your father are in good health?"

He let go of her hand and stood up. He smiled in return.

"Father has his ups and downs, but we are well."

"And Gondor?" Aragorn jumped in.

Boromir hesitated, something that piqued Earein's curiosity, but he recovered easily.

"Gondor has had better days."

With a swift bow, and a short word of parting toward Earein, he went to sit with his men. The dwarves soon came and last to appear were the Elves from Mirkwood. Aragorn and Earein were happy to greet Legolas, for he was a good friend whom they had met many times before. Personally, Earein was closer with Legolas's fiancée who lived in the Lorien, but she was not in attendance. Once everyone had arrived, Elrond stood and addressed the group.

"Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom... Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo looked at Elrond, obviously uncomfortable with being put on the spot. He slowly rose out of his seat beside Gandalf and moved to the center of the circle where he placed the Ring on a stone Plinth. He seemed to sigh before moving back to his seat and almost burying himself in it. There were murmurs from around the circle. Many had assumed the Ring was a rumor, but Boromir was the first to speak.

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!"

He had stood up in his excitement. Earein just shook her head at his words. Boromir did not understand the power of the ring. She was about to protest when Aragorn beat her to it.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master."

The man from Gondor glared at him.

"And what would a _ranger_ know of this matter?" he asked with a superior attitude.

Earein was about to get up, but Aragorn's hand landed on hers, keeping her seated. This did not work for Legolas, who was across the room from them.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Frodo looked completely stunned, as was Boromir as he turned to stare.

"Aragorn? _This_ is Isildor's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

"Havo dad, Legolas..." Aragorn requested, not wanting to start a problem.

Legolas sat down on request, but he kept glaring at Boromir. The man's attitude had gone a bit sour. He snorted at Legolas's statement.

"Gondor needs no king," he stated, before sitting down again.

He continued to stare over at Earein and Aragorn, his eyes landing heavily on their touching arms. Gandalf cleared his throat and sat forward.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond stood up.

"You have only one choice…the ring must be destroyed."

The dwarf, who they had learned was named Gimli, jumped up out of his seat.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

He picked up the axe he carried with him and ran toward the Ring. Earein shouted for him to stop, but he brought down the axe on the Ring. Everyone cringed away as there was a blinding light. Looking back, Gimli had been launched back toward his seat and his axe was in pieces.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond went on," The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

The Council got quiet. Most were stunned by this news as even the thought of going into Mordor sounded like instant death. Boromir was not afraid to state this fact.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas once again dared to butt heads.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

Gimli looked over at the Elf.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir added," What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli jumped out of his seat.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

The room suddenly erupted and everyone but Frodo and Earein were on their feet. The woman sat in her chair rubbing her forehead, trying to think. Frodo sat staring at the ring, watching everyone's reflection in it. The arguing only continued to get louder and if it wasn't stopped might turn to violence. Frodo suddenly leaped out of his seat.

"I will take it! I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor!"

Earein looked up at him in surprise while her father turned to smile down at the hobbit. The arguing subsided as everyone watched Frodo.

"Though…I do not know the way…"

Gandalf moved over and put a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," he said.

Earein got up and went over to Frodo. She smiled down at him.

"My friend, I've known you too long to let you go off into danger with me. I will help you as much as I can. To the end if that is what it takes."

She stood on Frodo's other side, looking around. Aragorn was quick to step forward. He knelt down before Frodo.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

He went and stood beside Earein. She smiled up at him with a nod. Legolas and Gimli joined as well. Boromir slowly stepped forward to Earein's extreme shock.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," he said, quietly," If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

They all turned to face Elrond when suddenly there was a shout and Sam Gamgee came running out from behind a bush. Earein giggled as he ran straight to Frodo's side.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he said, a note of finality in his tone.

Elrond raised an eyebrow at the hobbit.

"No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate the two of you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Sam wasn't the last to join as Merry, Pippin, and Diamond came out from behind pillars where they had been hiding. It seemed that Rivendell was growing hobbits out of nowhere that day. Though the look on Elrond's face was skeptical, he wasn't about to stop any of them from going.

"Eleven companions…so be it. You shall be the "Fellowship of the Ring"."

Pippin sighed happily.

"Great. So where are we going?"

Everyone groaned and Diamond hit him upside the back of his head before the Council dispersed. The Fellowship went to pack their things to prepare for their journey. The next day, everyone was ready to leave early. They were to meet at the entrance to Rivendell. Earein was in her room, about ready to leave when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

When the door opened, she looked over to see Boromir. She continued to strap her sword to her waist.

"Hello, Boromir. I would have seen you at the gate like everyone else. We're journeying together if you recall."

He said nothing and just watched until she pulled her small bag over her shoulder. She frowned at him.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and took her hand.

"You are very close with this…Aragorn?"

Earein's lips part slightly, not sure what she should say. She decided to go with the easy route.

"He's my best friend. We grew up together here in Rivendell."

Boromir examined her face, trying to find something. Apparently he couldn't find it and let go of her hand.

"I am fully aware that I trapped you into a courtship. All I ask is that you give me a chance, Earein. I deeply care for you."

With that he turned and left the room. The woman sighed and shook her head. She did not want to deal with feelings. Not his and not hers. Not when they were going on a journey that could cost them their lives. She decided then and there she would just let things be as they would. With that, she walked to her doorway, taking one last look at a room she felt she may never see again, and headed out to start the real journey.


	7. Mountains

The group went south with Gandalf leading the way. They would follow the mountain range and then pass through one of the few areas to get to Rohan. Earein was happy to see that the hobbits had lightened up on Aragorn after finding that he was a loyal friend. They were able to walk from dawn until dusk. They made good time and easily reached the Eregion Hills. As they set up camp, Earein happened to see a piece of silver flash in the dying sunlight from the corner of her eye. Turning, she put her hands on her hips, staring at her best friend's neck.

"The Evenstar? She gave you the Evenstar?"

Aragorn glanced up at her incredulous face. He blushed under her gaze.

"She insisted," he replied quietly," She chooses a mortal life, but after speaking with Elrond, I know that she is going to the Undying Lands…like most of her kind."

Earein was not sure if she wanted to yell at him for holding onto such a painful keepsake if his loved one was leaving, but she could tell he was in pain. Moving over to him, she threw down her sleeping blankets beside him and sat down, patting the spot next to her. He did as she requested. Boromir could be seen watching them every now and then, but he was ignored. Taking one of his hands in both of hers, Earein smiled at him.

"I'm sorry that she is going, Aragorn, but at least she'll be safe. And maybe…we'll get back before her ship goes off, hm? And then there will be no threat to her life or anyone else's! Knowing her she'll put it off till the last minute. I know it hurts to let a loved one go…"

Aragorn leaned his forehead against hers. He gave her a small smile.

"Like when you watch Gandalf leaving? It's different, you know."

"No, not my father. I've grown to care for some men in my life!"

He laughed at her response and got up to help the hobbits get settled. Before he left, she called out to him.

"You do not want to know who these men are?"

He turned and smirked at her.

"If they were still in your life, you would have told me by now. Feel free to tell me about them if you so desire."

Earein sighed and shook her head as he moved away. She didn't move until Boromir scared her out of her thoughts by appearing suddenly. He heavily sat down beside her and looked up at the stars.

"So, he's the reason…"

He grinned over at her and she only scoffed.

"What? I have to be in love with someone to not want your affection?"

"That hurts, Earein. You can tell me the truth. Have a…a confidant!"

Falling back onto her blanket, Earein groaned.

"That would almost be a friendly statement if it weren't for your ulterior motive to marry me."

They were quiet for a minute as they watched everyone else get ready to sleep. Boromir heaved himself off the rocks to go back to his blankets.

"How about a proposal? When we reach Gondor again, I will cancel the courtship. But only if you try to look at me as a friend and treat me as such on this journey and you can see me as no more than that. Fair deal?"

Earein watched his face for a moment, but she knew he was sincere. With a shrug, she turned over onto her side.

"Deal."

She heard Boromir's footsteps retreating. She had almost fallen asleep when Aragorn returned to his blankets. He lay down on his back and put his hands behind his head.

"What did Boromir say?"

"Nothing of consequence to you."

Aragorn chuckled.

"Nothing too bad, I see. Goodnight, Earein."

They did not leave first thing in the morning. After breakfast, Boromir decided to teach Pippin and Merry how to use a sword. Earein, Diamond, and Aragorn sat watching and commenting from close by. Frodo and Sam were talking together. Gandalf was deep in thought while Gimli sat near him. Legolas was keeping a lookout for danger. The hobbits were fighting pretty well when Earein heard something interesting from Gimli. She turned to look back at her father and the dwarf.

"…Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf's eyes met his daughter's and they shared a knowing look. Earein wondered to herself how fast news travelled for dwarves if Gimli did not know what was to be found in the mines.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," was the Wizard's response.

Turning back to the fight, she was just in time to see Boromir accidentally swipe Pippin's hand with his sword, making the hobbit drop his weapon. He apologized and Earein was about to check on the hobbit when Pippin kicked Boromir in the shin, then tackled him to the ground. Merry quickly followed suit as well. It was quite funny to watch and those who were started laughing. As Earein began to wonder if marrying Boromir was such a terrible thing, there was a strange sound in the air. Looking over, there was a dark spot in the sky that appeared to be moving toward them. She and Aragorn stood up.

"What is that?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Nothing...it's just a wisp of a cloud," Gimli scoffed, brushing it off.

Earein squinted at the "cloud". The shape was different and it was far too dark. Boromir seemed to notice the strangeness as well.

"It's moving fast...against the wind," he commented.

Legolas turned and jumped down from the rock he had been standing on.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"HIDE!" Aragorn shouted.

The group grabbed all their things and tossed them under the bushes in the area. The hobbits were the first ones hidden before everyone else dove into hiding. They had made it just in time as the flying creatures, which resembled crows, flew around the area as a flock for a moment before flying off once again, back in the direction they had come. When they were a good ways off, the Fellowship came out of hiding. Gandalf stared after the creatures with irritation.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

He turned to Earein and Aragorn, who both nodded their agreement. It wound up taking a couple days to get up onto the mountain. With the snow, the terrain was slippery, causing their travel speed to slow. It was also difficult for the hobbits to plow through the snow with how short they were, but they did their best. At one point, Frodo slipped and rolled backward down the mountain. Luckily, Aragorn caught him. Checking his neck, Frodo looked up in a panic as the Ring had fallen away from him and into the snow. Earein was about to go get it for him when Boromir picked it up in his hand. He stared at it strangely.

"Boromir?" Aragorn questioned, a tone of warning in his voice.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing."

"Boromir...give the Ring to Frodo."

He still held onto it. Spotting Aragorn's hand move to the hilt of his sword, Earein went over and put a hand on Boromir's shoulder. He suddenly looked up at her and seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts he was having. Moving away from her hand, he handed the small item back to its keeper.

"As you wish. I care not."

He walked away from the three watching to return to his place behind the others on their march. Shaking her head, Earein decided there was no point on lingering on the moment and followed after him. It was a couple more days of travel before the worst part of the mountains reached them. They walked straight into a blizzard. The hobbits would get buried if they were allowed to walk, so Aragorn carried Frodo and Sam, Boromir carried Merry and Pippin, and Earein had Diamond on her back. It was freezing cold and the wind was biting into their skin. The frozen water was high enough to reach their shoulders. Legolas easily passed, his light weight keeping him above the snow. It was hard to hear anything anyone said, but Legolas was able to shout to the group from the front.

"There is a foul voice in the air!"

There was a moment of hesitation as they all registered that information.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf replied.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn exclaimed," Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"NO!"

Earein's father stepped to the edge of the mountain and began chanting to counter Saruman, but it did not work as a bolt of lightning struck the mountain and an avalanche of snow came raining down on them. They all dodged toward the rock wall, away from the edge of the mountain pass. Everyone was buried from head to toe in snow and had to dig and shake their way up and out. When Boromir got free he shouted up to Gandalf.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn protested.

Gimli took his chance.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Earein growled.

"Do you even know what is down there? Have you ever been?" she shouted up to the dwarf.

"My cousin is there! Why must I have been there to-"

Gandalf quieted them.

"Let the ring bearer decide."

They all turned to look at Frodo. Looking around at the group, completely frozen with looks of worry on each and every face, he made his decision.

"We will go through the Mines."

Earein sighed, but they turned back and made their way down. The entire way, she prayed that they would not have to meet anything in the Mines that would make their passage difficult.


	8. Darkness

It was the darkest hour of the night as they skirted around the walls of Moria. The large group was quiet as they moved in a line down the narrow rock path with the wall to their left and a large body of dark, sinister looking water to their right. Gimli was the only one who did not feel hindered by the silence surrounding their trek nor the darkness making the path ahead a mystery. Frodo slipped off the path accidentally just as the path curved left, but he was pulled back swiftly by Earein. As they moved along, she kept a hand on the hobbit's shoulder. In the very front of the group, Gandalf let his hand slide along the side of the mountain. He appeared to be mumbling to himself. He brought the company to a halt as he looked up into the night sky as the moon came out from behind a cloud. Everyone but Gandalf and Earein were surprised as lines along the mountain appeared, creating a door. Elvish writing graced the very top of the door in the same eerie blue lines that outlined it.

"It reads, "The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter," Gandalf informed them.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked, eyes furrowed in thought.

Gandalf's chest seemed to inflate confidently.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open."

Earein glanced at her father.

"In all my readings of Moria, I do not recall a way to open these doors..."

The Wizard gave his daughter an exasperated look before raising his staff to the door.

"Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

The group looked around at each other as nothing at all happened. Gandalf deflated and stepped back from the door. Earein nodded to herself and turned to the others.

"I think setting up camp here for a bit will have to do."

As the others settled down, Gandalf stood mumbling by the door in an attempt to find the correct way to enter Moria. Frodo sat by the Wizard, thinking to himself. Earein stood by the edge of the water, trying to recall all she could about the mines. Glancing back, she spotted Aragorn unsaddling the pony Sam had grown attached to during their travels. She felt bad for Sam, but the pony would not do well in the mines. She jumped slightly as there was a sudden splash. Turning, she spotted Merry, Diamond, and Pippin tossing stones into the black water. She almost reached them, but Aragorn got there first. He grabbed Pippin's wrist and looked at him sternly.

"Do not disturb the water."

The three hobbits looked rather frightened, but wisely listened to the ranger's words. Earein looked over as Boromir reached her side. The ripples from the rocks in the water appeared to increase in size, causing the group by the water to stare. The woman only caught a glimpse of Aragorn's hand sliding down to the hilt of his sword as Frodo grabbed her attention.

"Speak, friend, and enter! Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for friend?"

Earein began moving over to the door as Gandalf spoke the word:

"Mellon."

The attention of everyone was now on the door as it opened up, showing them the darkness into which they must venture. They all cautiously made their way inside. It smelled very musty and dank inside and Earein was fully aware of the tons of rock that now sat above their heads. The sound of crunching beneath her feet, caused the woman to step back. She would have slipped if not for Boromir's hands reaching out and catching her waist. She couldn't see him well in the darkness and was very glad that he could not see hers, for she was terribly embarrassed.

Gimli scoffed as he stepped through the entrance.

"So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this a mine...A mine!"

Diamond stumbled over something in the darkness and grumbled, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Some light would be nice. Earein?"

Gandalf waved a hand over the top of his staff as Earien sighed, deciding such a small amount of magic would harm no one, and moved her hand in a circular motion. A ball of light appeared to sit in her hand. From the glow of the magical lights, the group looked around with hearts sinking. Skeletons of warriors were strewn everywhere. From the size, the warriors were obviously dwarves. The armor and weapons they bore were so old that they had rusted, molded, and broken. Earein's free hand reached out to Boromir's, as he was the closest to her, as he spoke. He grasped it tightly, pulling her toward him and the exit.

"This is no mine...it's a tomb!"

Gimli seemed to lose himself as he cried out in despair. Legolas pulled an arrow out of a skeleton and turned to the others in alarm.

"Goblins!"

Weapons were quickly drawn from their resting places as they began backing out of the mountain. Earein pulled her hand away from Boromir's to draw her sword.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir announced, less of a suggestion when faced with what would lie in the mines," We should never have come here. Get out! Get out now!"

Earein put out the light as she turned, only to find Frodo and the hobbits yelling. The dark haired hobbit was being dragged out of the cavern by a black tentacle. Earein and Aragorn were the first to rush after him, Boromir on their heels. Aragorn reached the hobbit first, slicing the tentacle and pulling him away from the water. Unbelievably, countless amounts of tentacles shot out, knocking the three humans back. Frodo was grabbed once again. A toothy gaping maw arose from the water. Scrambling to their feet, the three began hacking at tentacles just as they saw them. Luckily, Aragorn sliced the new tentacle holding Frodo, causing him to fall into Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf cried, leading the hobbits first.

Boromir shouted to Legolas as those outside ran after the group. The elf shot an arrow at the gigantic creature. Just as they were all in the mountain, the creature slammed itself against the entrance in an attempt to follow. Instead, the entrance caved in with boulders falling to block the way. Earein would have fallen victim to the boulders if Aragorn hadn't grabbed her and pulled her to him. The force of his pull would have knocked them to the ground, but Legolas held them steady. As the dust and rocks settled, the group found themselves in complete darkness. Gandalf's staff lit up to give them some light. He looked at the group, gravely.

"We now have but one choice...we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard...there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world."

The mines were huge. It would take them four days to reach the other end. By the end of the second day, they had reached a fork with three separate doors. Gandalf could not recall this place, so they set up camp before the doors. They had climbed up many steps to this point and they were all exhausted. Gandalf sat staring at the doors with Frodo close by. Earein smiled from the step she was sitting on, watching the two of them. Frodo had always been very fond of her father, but she knew he loved hearing more about journeys than living them. Looking back at the group that was camping out, Earein cross her arms over her knees. Aragorn noticed her attention on the group and nodded to her, a pipe in his mouth. She gave him a small grin before Boromir turned to look at her as well. The man looked between the two of them before clearing his throat.

"It appears the two of you have quite the history," he said, loud enough for those around him to hear, but not enough his speech to reach Gandalf and Frodo," How did you meet?"

Earein and Aragorn watched each other for a long moment before Earein smiled. The three hobbits, Gimli, and even Legolas were intently waiting for a response. Sitting back, she began.

" A few of you are aware that my grandmother was an Elven woman, but my grandfather was a human. Because of this, my mother, Delinia, was raised in Rivendell. Gandalf met her there. My mother was a bit of an outsider. For having human blood in her, she was considered a human. Despite being together in Rivendell, it is obvious that Gandalf does not stay in one place for very long. He visited us often while I was growing up, but shortly after my mother's death when I was four he came twice a year at best. As a lonely child, almost orphaned by fate, I began to notice a young boy who was my age. He had moved to Rivendell before my mother's death. He was under the guardianship of Elrond. After my mother's death and upon Gandalf's request, I was taken into Elrond's care as well. I was afraid of this young boy who was my age, for I had never dealt with anyone who wasn't well beyond my years...but one day..."


	9. Memory

Earein peeked around the door to see if anyone was inside. Finding the kitchen empty, she scurried over to the crates of vegetables. Pulling a small bag off her shoulder, she packed as many vegetables as she could, making sure the it would not be too heavy to carry. Once this was done, she fled the room and moved down to the weapons room. She was not allowed in this room, being only five years old, but she knew she could not survive without taking a weapon. She had to hurry, too, or Elrond would know something was wrong. She was supposed to be starting her lessons at this time. Leaving her bag at the door, she tiptoed into the room. Her heart was racing as she looked around at all the weapons. There were swords and maces, axes and spears, bows and staffs, all kinds of horribly pointed killing tools. A shiver ran down the small girl's spine as she shuffled around a particularly painful looking mace with spikes in all directions. She had almost made it over to the daggers, which were much more her size, when she heard a yelp from outside the door and the sound of rolling vegetables. She glanced around, panicking, before diving under a large shield. She held her breath as a voice drifted in from the door.

"Hello? Is someone in here? Alenial?"

Pulling her legs tight against her, Earein's heartbeat quickened in fear. The voice was that of the young boy, Estel. The Elven woman who took care of him was named Alenial. The young girl peeked out from behind the shield to see Estel enter the room. He was tall for his age, looking more like a seven year old than a five year old. His cheeks still had much more baby fat than those of a seven year old, however. His dark brown hair was getting longer, curling at the ends but still falling into bright blue eyes. The door creaked open as he stepped inside. The room was just as forbidden to him as it was to her, so Earein was astounded that he had been daring enough to come in without as strong a motive as hers. She swallowed hard as he studied the scary mace.

"Wow," she heard him murmur, before turning to look elsewhere.

Earein leaned over slightly to get a better look at him as he turned, only to accidentally kick he edge of the shield. She screamed in terror as the huge shield slid down on top of her. She began to cry as the shield was too heavy for her to push off. Moments later, though, the shield was pushed off of her. Tears still in her eyes as she sat up, she looked over to see Estel staring at her from right beside her.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked her, looking her over.

Her body shook as she watched him reach into a pocket. He only pulled out a white handkerchief and took her hand. She was surprised to see blood on it. She yelped and pulled her hand away as he tried to dab at the blood. He appeared to be completely confused by her behavior.

"I won't hurt you, I promise!"

He slowly reached out again, keeping his eyes on hers. She jumped as his hand touched hers, but she did not pull away as he wrapped the cloth around her hand.

"It's just a scratch. The edge of the shield was somewhat sharp, but you're okay."

Disregarding her evident fear, Estel stood up and pulled her to her feet. He smiled at her as she stared at him like a cornered animal.

"I'm Estel," he announced," You're the other girl that Elrond looks after right?"

He waited as she sniffled, her crying dying out. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve before nodding.

"I-I'm Ea-Earein."

Estel's face lit up.

"Do you want to go play in the courtyard? I skipped my lessons. It appears you did the same."

Earein shook her head.

"I have to go..."

The boy frowned at her. He looked toward the door and then back at her. He noticed that she was in outside clothes instead of a dress like she was supposed to wear.

"Were you leaving? Does Elrond know?"

It was a shock to Estel as Earein suddenly dashed around him and made for the door. She was barely down the hall when she was tackled to the ground. Though she was winded, she was shocked to find Estel grabbing her around the knees.

"Running away is not the answer!"

"Let me go!"

"No."

"You know nothing!"

"Then tell me! We can be friends you know. I have been waiting to talk to you. I know it is lonely here, believe me. Our parents are gone and we are lonely, but running away will not make it better. I promise!"

It was at that moment that Elrond walked around the corner. It took the children a few moments to register the look on his face before they both got up and ran in the opposite direction. Without thinking, Earein let Estel grab her hand and lead her out to the courtyard. They both collapsed outside, panting heavily. Estel lay flat on his back while Earein lay strewn across a bench, her knees against the cobblestones. It was a surprise to the boy as Earein began to laugh. He turned his head to look at her as her pale skin glowed from her amusement.

"We are in trouble."

Estel could not help but laugh as well. They kept on laughing until a deep voice cut through it.

"Skipping lessons and sneaking into the weapons room is funny, hm? Now tell me, what were the two of you doing in there?"

The children looked up at Elrond, too tired to move. They glanced at each other, Earein's face full of guilt, Estel's full of concern. Earein pulled herself off the ground.

"Elrond, I-"

"We got too excited playing, Elrond."

The girl turned to Estel in shock. His face was absolutely serious against Elrond's neutral expression.

"I made a new friend, she made a new friend, and then we forgot the time and ended up going into the weapon room. It was wrong of us, we know."

Elrond looked over at Earein.

"Is this the truth?"

She nodded vigorously. The Elf sighed and pointed inside.

"You both will have two extra hours of lessons tomorrow. Now go clean up the vegetables two the of you spread across the hallway."

"Yes, Elrond," they responded in unison.

As they moved inside, the two kept glancing at each other. Earein eventually sighed.

"Estel, th-"

"That's what friends are for."

The two turned to look at each other before huge smiles spread across their faces.

Those listening had been quiet throughout the story. Boromir nodded, taking it all in.

"So, Aragorn-"

"Was not Aragorn until we were sixteen and Elrond told him his true name."

Aragorn pulled the pipe from his mouth.

"Every day after that we spent together. Our lessons became the same as well as our weapons training. Of course, when Earein started learning magic and I began learning the ways of rangers we were not together, but that never got in the way of our friendship."

Earein moved down to sit among the group, assuming her questioning was over. She settled down between Aragorn and Boromir, who had both slid apart to make room for her. Apparently, there were still questions to be answered as her betrothed grinned at her.

"We all know about Aragorn and Arwen-"

Aragorn narrowed his eyes at Boromir with an expression that made Earein shudder.

"-but did you ever fall in love?"

Conveniently having seated herself at a point where she could look at Boromir with no one observing her expression, she openly glared at him. This only made him smile and chuckle. Diamond slid closer to the woman. She had always loved romance stories.

"Have you been in love before?"

Sighing, Earein wet her lips, wondering how to respond. She refused to answer with where her mind had wandered.


	10. Heartbreaking

"Aragorn!"

Twenty year old, Earein rushed out onto the balcony where her best friend stood overlooking Rivendell. It was their favorite spot in the entire city. The young woman's red satin dress made her appear very regal and elegant, which contrasted with the brown hair that swung around her shoulders and fell to her waist as she stopped against the railing. Aragorn, with shoulder length hair and piercing blue eyes smiled at her. Her lips curved into a soft smile, her green eyes twinkling with nervous excitement.

"It fits you much better, the name Aragorn, though your being called Estel fit for its meaning of hope," she responded, stroking the side of his face tenderly," You have always given me hope. I hope you will do that even as you travel. I cannot believe you are leaving to be a ranger."

He took her hand and patted it gently.

"I need to tell you something," he said quietly.

The girl's eyes lit up.

"I as well!" she breathed," I-"

"I fell in love with Arwen, Elrond's daughter. At first sight."

Earein pulled her hand away in surprise. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Arwen?" she questioned quietly, her mind wandering to the image of the beautiful Elven woman attached to the name, "Have you spoken with her?"

"Of course! She is wonderful! And I believe...she may return my feelings."

Earein could feel her heart clench within her chest. She had been so close to telling him the truth. About her love. But she was too late. Forcing a smile onto her face, she looked up into his glowing blue eyes.

"Congratulations," she barely choked out.

He hugged her and, pulling her into his arms, swung her around. He laughed.

"I have never felt this way before. I am just sad that I have to leave so soon after she has arrived."

The young woman pulled away from his embrace and stumbled to the railing. Looking down at the courtyard below, she gripped the stone. She felt as though her world was crashing in on her. The only man she had ever thought about or cared so deeply for...swept away in an instant. She could not hold back as tears streamed down her cheeks. It hurt even more as Aragorn pulled her into a hug.

"Do not cry, my friend," he spoke softly," I will be back in time. Tell me instead what you needed to say."

Earein brushed aside the tears, almost angrily. Her best friend fell in love. She had to be okay with this or she would lose him forever. Turning to him, she took a deep breath.

"I...am leaving for Gondor. Permanently. And...I am taking Faryn with me."

It was Aragorn's turn to frown.

"You are...but...Gondor?"

"To further my magic training."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You hate magic..."

"Only because it separated me from you. With you gone...I will complete my knowledge as much as I can. Whether I use my skills...will be decided later on."

Aragorn scoffed and shook his head.

"And you are taking Faryn? For what reason?"

Earein wished so deeply within her heart that it was jealousy hiding behind his words, but she knew better. It could only be concern. He loved Arwen.

"He is a nice elf. And he seems to like speaking with me. He is also a very skilled archer and will make the trip to Gondor both safe and pleasant."

The snort of derision he responded with irritated her. She turned to storm away only to have her arm caught by him.

"I am sorry. I have no right to judge him. I just...do not replace me with him."

Fighting her urge to scream her secret or to cry uncontrollably at the unfairness of what he had just said, she turned and smiled. It was genuine, for what she was about to say was fact.

"No one will ever replace you in my heart, Aragorn."

Her words were in Elvish, making her best friend's eyes soften as he reached out and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"Nor you in mine," he responded in kind.

Earein stayed on the balcony long after her friend and first love had left her side. It took her almost half an hour to decide her feelings were bottled up enough before turning to leave. What she found astounded her. Arwen stood watching her, a stern look on the woman's face. Earein bowed instantly.

"My Lady-"

"Do not greet me, for I know your true feelings."

The younger woman could not find the words to deny the truth to this woman. Arwen gracefully walked to the railing and looked out at Rivendell as she spoke.

"I wish to never repeat myself, daughter of Gandalf. Should your love persist and Aragorn become aware of it, you shall not win. You will be left alone without a best friend."

Earein stared wide eyed.

"How do you-"

"I will make sure of it," Arwen answered, looking over the woman with cold eyes," I love Aragorn. You have missed your chances in life with him. Accept that now. He will never love you. Even if I am not there with him, you are never to be as close with him as you have been."

Arwen had spoken more words, but Earein had stopped listening. She waited patiently as her best friend's love went on. She smiled, something at irritated the dark haired beauty. Earein understood Arwen's threats. They were the threats of someone who feared loss. She was glad to find that her best friend was so deeply loved, but she found Arwen's attitude unnecessary. As Arwen moved to leave the balcony, Earein spoke.

"I will not change our relationship. Calm your fears, Lady Arwen. I will not take what you have. I will not fight for his love because it would only hurt him. I would have liked things between us to be amicable for his sake, but I find your response to my heart unappealing. Hate me if you will, daughter of Elrond, but I shall give you no feelings."

Earein grinned at the memory of Arwen's expression after her words. They had never spoken words again, but at some point the two of them had come to speak to each other by just looking at one another.

"I had a short lived love once," Earein told her curious listeners," He was an elf named Faryn. He loved me deeply and I think upon our time together with fondness. He died while hunting many years ago, though, so I do not wish to speak of it."

It was the truth, but she had not loved Faryn nearly as much as he had deserved. She had confided in him about her feelings for Aragorn and he had accepted her for that. Even now she wished that he still lived. Maybe he could have eased her pain. Yet, she doubted because as much as Faryn had tried to help her forget him, nightmares of Aragorn's rejection of her feelings came unwillingly. Glancing over at Aragorn, her heart and body ached to reach out to him, to be honest with him, and to give in to her desires. Yet she could never do that. She could not hurt him. Not him. Not even Arwen. Standing up, she forced a smile onto her face.

"Now I am tired with questions and choose to sleep. Goodnight, everyone."

Before she could take a step, Boromir's hand shot out and grabbed hers. She turned back and could easily read jealousy in his eyes. She sighed, bracing herself.

"Why do you sleep in Aragorn's arms every night? We all want to know, but no one will ask."

Aragorn stood up and sternly looked at Boromir. Earein turned away from the two of them, wishing to hide.

"It has nothing to do with you."

Boromir stood up, letting go of her so he could glare at the other man on level ground.

"And it has everything to do with you? I feel it is my business as her betrothed."

"Even if it had to do with me, it-"

"Did you ever have feelings for her?"

Earein whirled around to face Boromir. His blue eyes were fierce, burning holes into Aragorn, who glared in return. The tension between them made the already stale air beyond suffocating. The others in the circle murmured to each other and began dispersing, pulling away from the unpleasant atmosphere.

"Did you?" Boromir pressed, but was distracted as a hand was placed on his chest.

"Boromir," Earein warned," You may have the right to question me, but Aragorn is beyond you."

The blonde man gave her a clipped laugh.

"Beyond me. Heh, I am _sure_ you believe that. I do not."

With a huff, he moved away to his bedroll. Earein and Aragorn stood rooted to their spots for moments longer. When the woman finally turned to look at her friend, her heart beat quickly in her chest at the look on his face.

"Earein," he started, slowly," If you are having these nightmares-" 

"Stop!"

Aragorn looked at her in surprise. She was aware of how pained she looked, but she could not hide it.

"Please never answer the question he asked you and _never_ ask me about my nightmares. I cannot speak of it. Not yet. When I am able...I swear to you that you will be the person I talk to. If you promise these things I will tell you something that...I know will not make you feel better about my nightmares, but you have a right to hear."

He was silent for a moment longer before agreeing.

"I promise that which you have asked of me."

Moving over to him, Earein took his hand as they walked to where their bedrolls had been set up earlier. She confided in him in a hushed voice that only he could hear.

"Faryn held me while I slept a few times when the nightmares started in Gondor. I would not stop screaming. He could do nothing for me, even though he loved me and I loved him. It was sad, but it is the truth."

As they settled down, Aragorn lay a gentle hand on her arm.

"So you do not have these nightmares as long as _I_ hold you?"

Earein reached a hand out to his face as the concern and pain radiated from his grim expression.

"I feel guilty each and every day because of it."

Her best friend shook his head and lay down.

"It is not something you can control. It is not fault of yours."

She drifted off to sleep thinking about his words and wondering just how untrue they probably were.


	11. The Mines

The morning was strained as Gandalf was once again scrutinizing the three doorways. Even worse than not knowing which way to go was the tense atmosphere between Boromir and Aragorn. Once again the two sat beside each other, yet Aragorn spent the time smoking his pipe by glaring at the back of Boromir's head, which was constantly turned away. Earein was paying so much attention to them that she jumped when Gandalf spoke loudly enough for the entire group to hear.

"Ah! It's that way!"

All those waiting instantly rose to their feet and began making their way up to where Gandalf and Frodo had been sitting. Merry was particularly overjoyed that they would be on their way again.

"He's remembered!"

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there," Gandalf laughed, "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!"

The Wizard turned and gave his daughter a wink, to which she only rolled her eyes. With Gandalf leading the way once again down the right path, Earein fell toward the back of the group to make sure none of the hobbits wandered off on the journey. She was not particularly enthusiastic as Boromir inched his way over to her.

"I feel I must apologize," he informed her.

The woman looked up at him in surprise. She waited as he continued in a hushed tone for no one but her to hear.

"I...my jealousy took over. Even though I understand you have feelings for him, I care for you as well. I do not understand how he could fail to fall in love with as endearing a woman as you."

His words made her feel warmer as they walked within the cool confines of the mountain tunnels. She could not help but smile.

"I forgive you, since your apology praises me. Though, I suggest you appease Aragorn with an apology. I am sure that if you call him endearing, he may not look on you so harshly."

Boromir snorted at her words, but consented to an apology. She shook her head as he moved forward to speak with her best friend. They continued on for a good many hours until they eventually passed through a doorway. On the other side, the fellowship could not help but stand in awe of the grandeur before them. The room's ceiling sat hundreds of feet above them now and the entire place was beyond measurement. Rock pillars stretched out evenly in every direction innumerably.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf announced.

Earein lay a hand on a stone pillar and found herself speechless. The pillar was so vast in length, and wider than she could possibly hope to wrap her arms around.

"Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!" Sam murmured.

Gimli suddenly took off running to the right side of the room. Gandalf called after him, but the dwarf would not listen. They all followed after him. He had run into a room with a rotting wooden door and many skeletons, both dwarf and goblin. In the center of the room was a sarcophagus and a well. Sunlight streamed through the mountainside onto the tomb. Gimli wept by it in distress. Earein walked up to her father as he read the inscription on the lid.

""Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria." He is dead, then. It is as I had feared."

Earein glanced down to the side of the sarcophagus and noticed a book in the hands of a long deceased dwarf. Leaning down, she dusted it off slighting and pried it from the dead fingers. She handed it to her father who opened it to the last page.

"'They have taken the Bridge and the hall: we have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long...the ground shakes...drums in the deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming.'"

The entire group looked around, fear seeping into their hearts and minds. Shadows in the room began to seem much more sinister and the silence seemed too quiet. Most of the group jumped as there was a loud clinking sound followed by a thud that repeated itself, yet got quieter and quieter. Turning to the well, all could see that Pippin had accidentally knocked a skeleton along with the bucket to the well down into the apparently empty hole. They all waited, listening for any sounds to follow. When it was silent, relief filled the room. Diamond, who was close by him, hit him in the shoulder. Gandalf slammed the book shut and went over to the young hobbit in a rage.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

His daughter was about to protest his harsh words, but the sound of drums reached the ears of those in the room, eliminating their relief. Horns and the sound of movement followed. There were many coming their way.

"Orcs!" Legolas growled.

Aragorn looked back at the hobbits.

"Get back and stay close to Gandalf!"

Earein unsheathed her sword as Boromir ran to the door. Two black arrows hit the door, just missing the man's head. Aragorn ran up and helped him push the doors closed. Boromir turned to Aragorn, disbelief on his face.

"They have a cave troll."

As Aragorn and Boromir began grabbing things to brace the door, Earein ushered all of the hobbits to cluster around Gandalf. The hobbits each held the swords they were given. Sam even had a saucepan in his other hand. The sight would have been darling had fear not been squeezing every other emotion out of her. As she stepped up beside Legolas, who already had an arrow ready, the two men ran back to their side to face the door. Gimli jumped up onto the sarcophagus, his axe ready as well as one he picked off a skeleton.

"Let them come!" he challenged," There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

They waited as the sounds grew closer. There was movement against the door. Axes and spears were being used to hack through the door. When a hole appeared in the hole, Legolas launched an arrow through it, pushing back one of their attackers. Aragorn had pulled out the small bow he usually used for hunting and joined Legolas in sending arrows through the door. Once the door completely broke, orcs and goblins rushed in. Boromir met them first with his shield parting them slightly before he struck at them with his sword. Gandalf and Earein moved forward together, slinging their swords. Her father's staff swung around, knocking creatures back. There was shouting from their side as the hobbits rushed into battle. Goblins and orcs were being killed and decapitated left and right until there was a great bellow and a cave troll was pulled into the room, breaking the doorway. Legolas hit its shoulder with an arrow, doing nothing but irritating it. It went after Sam first, who scurried under it. It then turned its attention to Gimli, who launched an axe at it. As it went after the dwarf, the troll did not discriminate between what it killed. Earein and Aragorn tried to keep the tide of goblin and orcs coming in slow. They killed everything that came into the room. After killing a goblin, Earein looked back to see the troll going after the hobbits.

"Aragorn!" she shouted, sticking a sword through an oncoming orc.

He looked over and knew why she called his name.

"Hang on!" he shouted to the hobbits.

Aragorn fought his way through, Earein covering his flank. When he reached the area where the troll was, she stayed back to keep any enemies from coming through. She had moved all the way over to Sam, who was doing very well with his saucepan when she heard screams. Turning, both she and Sam saw that Frodo had been run through with a spear and Aragorn was knocked out. Sam took off running to his side, killing anything in his path. Pippin, Diamond, and Merry had all attacked the troll in a rage. Earein, though worried, did her best to just keep the foul creatures away from the area. When no more were around, she turned and ran to her friends as the others felled the cave troll. She ran over to Aragorn first and slapped him away. He started from the slap, but looked around as she pointed to Frodo, tears in her eyes. He instantly began crawling over to the hobbit. Everyone gathered around the hobbit's limp form as he lay face down on the ground. Earein leaned against the wall, not believing they had lost him like that. Aragorn gently turned the hobbit onto his side. They were all shocked as he groaned and looked up at them. Sam fell to his knees.

"He's alive!" he breathed with relief.

Sinking to the floor, Earein's mouth hung open as she leaned against Aragorn's back, staring at the hobbit that, by all means, should have been gone.

"I'm alright," Frodo groaned, sitting up" I'm not hurt."

Aragorn was absolutely blown away.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

Earein could not help but let out a small laugh of relief. Gandalf grinned and raised an eyebrow at Frodo.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

They watched as Frodo unbuttoned his shirt and showed them a shining silver shirt he wore beneath. Earein's grip tightened on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Mithril!" Gimli noted," You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!"

The sound of shouts, drums, and pounding feet reminded them suddenly that they were not safe yet. Earein pushed herself to her feet, picking up her sword.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf said.

The group put themselves back together and fled the room with Gandalf in the lead. They ran quickly as the enemies followed too close behind for comfort. They were hard pressed to make it to the bridge, the creatures rising up from everywhere. They came out of chasms in the hall and scuttled down the pillars like ants from an anthill. There were far too many and they were quickly and easily surrounded. Earein pushed Pippin, Merry, and Diamond behind her. Just as they felt their lives closing, a strange sound reached them from the end of the hall. It was a loud roaring and the end of the hall way was filled with fiery light. The creatures around them began to screech and shake and began to scuttle away as fast as possible. When they had all disappeared, the group looked around at each other.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Everyone turned to look at Gandalf. His face was grim and much paler than usual. Earein could have sworn she saw his hands shaking.

"A Balrog..a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you!"

Fear ran through all of them standing in the hall. The idea that this creature could not be fought did not sit well.

"Run!" Gandalf shouted," Quickly!"

Once again they took off, running as fast as their feet would take them for the exit. Boromir led the way this time as Gandalf, Aragorn, and Earein stayed back to make sure the hobbits made it through the doorway. Earein was pushed through just after the hobbits. The group had to stop short as the stairs has fallen away over time. It was obvious that Boromir had almost fallen hundreds of feet to his death as he was on top of Legolas, who had pulled him back. Earein turned to see her father look unbelievably wary. She moved back to them.

"Gandalf?" she heard Aragorn ask.

Her father gripped his shoulder.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near."

Aragorn hesitated, glancing back at Earein who frowned. Gandalf glared at the two of them.

"Do as I say!" he shouted, pushing Aragorn away," Swords are of no more use here."

As his daughter, Earein was worried by this sentence. She did not like what may have been implied, but Gandalf just looked at her sternly.

"Go!"

Turning they followed the others down another set of stairs leading to the bridge. There was a break in the stairs which Legolas easily jumped over. It was far too large for a hobbit to make, though. The Elf turned and motioned.

"Gandalf."

The Wizard jumped across, Legolas grabbing him to keep him steady. Arrows began to fly out at them from the sides of the area. The goblins and orcs were still after them, though they refused to be out in the open where the Balrog could reach them. Legolas began firing arrows back, taking down some enemies. Aragorn did the same every now and then. Earein grabbed Diamond, who was trembling like a leaf.

"Come on," she reassured her friend.

They both jumped and Gandalf helped to steady them. Boromir followed with Merry and Pippin, at which point some of the stairs fell into the chasm, making the gap larger. Aragorn then tossed Sam over, who was caught by Boromir. He was going to do the same for Gimli, but was stopped.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he insisted and jumped for himself.

He would have fallen if Legolas had not reached out and grabbed his beard to pull him to safety, which was obviously a painful ordeal. More of the staircase gave way, making Aragorn and Frodo have to back up farther. Before they could even think of jumping the impossible gap, the roaring got closer and the unsteady rocks shook and fell from the ceiling. One particularly large rock fell on the stairs behind Aragorn and Frodo, causing the stretch they were on to stand alone. Apparently their weight was too much for it to bear and the pillar broke. They had to lean forward to let the pillar send them to their friends. Aragorn fell into Legolas while Frodo was caught by Boromir. They quickly continued on their way as the pillar fell into the depths below.


	12. Moving On

Upon reaching the bridge, it was as if the entire mountain was on fire. The roar of the Balrog sounded from the flames it had caused before it jumped out. The black, flaming beast was of great size and had horns on the side of its head pointed downward. Aragorn led the group across the bridge. Once all appeared across the chasm, they stopped and looked back to see Gandalf standing in the middle of the bridge, facing the Balrog. Earein made to cross the bridge but Aragorn grabbed her arm.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted.

Frodo cried out for the Wizard. Earein struggled against her friend, but he only held on around her waist, making it harder for her to get to her father.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun."

The Balrog created a flaming sword and swung it down, but Gandalf's staff radiated with white light, blocking it. Aragorn moved forward, wanting to help, and almost letting go of the woman he held. Earein screamed, fighting against his arms.

"Let me go! I can help him!"

Gandalf continued to face the Balrog.

"Go back to the shadow!"

The flaming sword changed into a flaming whip. It struck the rocks, in warning. Gandalf pressed his staff and sword together and screamed at the beast.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Slamming his staff onto the bridge, the was a bright light. The Balrog stepped forward and the bridge broke. It roared as it fell deep down into the chasm below. The group watched Gandalf as he slowly turned to them. He took a step toward them just as the flaming whip wrapped around his ankle, pulling him off the edge of the bridge. The Wizard looked back at them.

"Fly you fools!"

He then fell off the cliff as Earein and Frodo's voices mingled together as they cried out. Frodo made to run to Gandalf, but Boromir held him away. Earein struggled even harder against Aragorn.

"FATHER! NO!"

Tears streamed down Earein's face as his figure disappeared into the darkness. Aragorn was left in shock, but he did not let go of Earein. Boromir shouted for Aragorn, having to carry Frodo in his arms out of the mountain. Aragorn pulled Earein up into his arms as she cried. He raced with her up the stairs and out of the mountain, dodging arrows that were sent after them. Reaching the sunlight of the outside, he set Earein down who just slumped to the ground on all fours crying. Now she had no parents. On the one journey her father had taken her on, she had lost him. Her mind raced through all the times that she could remember of him. She cried until she began to choke on her tears. She felt more than saw Boromir kneel down and wrap his arms around her, pulling her off of her hands. She cried into his shoulder. She could hear the hobbits weeping, Pippin the loudest of them. Gimli was outraged in his sadness. A sudden feeling came over Earein that pulled her out of her sobs. Though tears still fell down her face, she pulled away from Boromir and stood up. He looked up at her in worry, but she just shook her head. Turning, she went over to Aragorn who was cleaning off his sword. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"We have a job to do," was all she said.

Her best friend looked at her for a long minute before looking at Legolas.

"Legolas, get them up!"

Legolas moved over to Merry and Pippin as Boromir got up and turned to Aragorn.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam."

Aragorn pulled the hobbit to his feet. As he went to find Frodo who had moved on without them from sadness, Earein turned back to the mountain one last time. She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. As everyone was on their feet, Earein followed after them. At this point Aragorn took the lead, pressing them onwards. Diamond walked with Earein's hand in hers.

"I am sorry," the female hobbit informed her," Your loss was the greatest."

The woman's face remained unchanged, but she looked down at Diamond.

"Thank you."

She looked forward once again, but the hobbit's next comment caught her off guard.

"You still have your friends. Even if Gandalf is gone, we love you. I know I can at least speak for us hobbits. Aragorn and Boromir as well."

Earein stopped moving and kneeled down. She pulled Diamond into a hug. She smiled as her friend hugged her back tightly.

"I know. And I love you all as well."

When they pulled apart, Diamond had to wipe away a tear. Getting back to her feet, Earein motioned for them to keep going. It took them the rest of the day to reach the trees of Lothlorien. It was a beautiful forest full of silvery gray tree trucks and yellow flowers. Gimli seemed to feel the need to make the hobbits nervous. Potentially to make him feel better.

"Stay close, young hobbits..they say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell...and are never seen again!"

Earein scoffed.

"Are you trying to insinuate that all Witches are bad?"

Gimli grumbled about how she was an exception, making her shake her head. He continued on, trying to ignore her interruption.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Their party was suddenly surrounded by armored elves, arrows pointed at their heads. Earein snorted as she put her hands up to show she had not drawn her weapons.

"I believe you have been ensnared, Gimli?"

Haldir, an Elvish captain of Lorien, looked at Gimli with distaste.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Aragorn responded to Haldir in Elvish while Gimli, not understanding, suggested that they turn back. Haldir looked down at the dwarf.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come she is waiting."

They followed Haldir and the other elves. Their home was beautiful, having staircases leading up into the trees. They were led up one such staircase. On one platform they met with Galadrial, escorted by her husband Celebron. Legolas, Aragorn, and Earein bowed their heads to them as Celebron spoke.

"Ten there are, yet eleven there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

Earein's breathing slowed in an effort to keep herself together. She could not yet recount what had occurred. Galadrial looked between the Wizard's daughter and Aragorn.

"He has fallen into shadow," she noted, softly.

Thought Galadrial's eyes met all others and she continued to speak aloud, Earein could hear the Lady's voice in her head.

"Daughter of Gandalf, do not continue in sorrow, for you have greater things along your path to meet. Those things you seek you may still find, though with a tip of the scales you may lose. As long as you stay strong, you will make your father proud."

The woman could not bring herself to look at the Lady of the Woods. After their audience with the Lady, they were able to clean themselves of the dirt and blood from their journey. Earein was outfitted in a intricately detailed dress of silk. It was a soft pink, causing her to stand out against her surroundings of silver. The dress had no sleeves, only a sheer cloth around her neck that connected to the dress. She was the only member of their company who was given a tent to herself, screened off, as the Daughter of Gandalf. As she stepped out into the woods, she caught sight of a Elven woman who smiled at her. The woman wore a silver dress in the style of Galadrial's, her pale blonde hair a mass of curls that fell to her waist. Hazel eyes that sparkled even bright than the entire forest of silver watched her.

"Earein," the Elven woman said, holding out her arms to her.

Rushing into the open arms, Earein embraced the Elf, who laughed at the strong hug. The laugh was very uncharacteristic of an Elf. For all accounts, she had no reservations about expressing herself and for that Earein loved her desperately.

"Lariniel, I was wondering when you would come to see me," Earein smiled, pulling away," Have you spoken with Legolas?"

Lariniel, Granddaughter of Galadrial and Cousin of Arwen, gave her friend an amused look. She motioned over to a large root close by for them to sit. Once seated, she spoke.

"I have met with Legolas. He is rather upset with me, actually. He did not take fondly to the idea of his betrothed joining your odd mass of friends, but I told him my choice had been made. I refuse to let the love of my life and my closest Human friend fight against the evils of this world without me."

The Elf's hand reached out and stroked Earein's face.

"You need me, my dear. Now more than ever. If you cannot tell Aragorn your feelings, then I will-"

Earein rose off of the tree root and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Not this again. There will never be a me and Aragorn. Keep your voice down about it! Can you just side with your cousin?"

Lariniel rolled her eyes, an act both un-Elflike and un-ladylike.

"I love my cousin, but by no means am I going to believe that she is a better match for him than you are. You _deserve_ him."

"I am betrothed to someone else now!"

Unable to express how her friends words bothered her, Earein just fell quiet. Seeing that she had disturbed the female's mental state, Lariniel got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry. I just hate that Aragorn passed up one of the most wonderful people in life and allows her to live in constant pain and agony. Now with Gandalf...Friend...it hurts me as well. If Legolas had chosen another Elf over me, I would feel the same way. And...if you _love_ this man you are betrothed to...I will support you. Have a restful sleep. I will be ready to leave with you tomorrow, when I no longer need to act like a proper Elf."

Earein gave her friend a smile as she disappeared to her chambers as a lament for Gandalf began to flow from all over Lothlorien. She listened sadly for a while before getting up and wandering toward where the others were resting. She spotted Boromir and Aragorn conversing on a tree root. As she came closer, Aragorn got up and began walking away. As he passed her, he stopped.

"I think that he needs you right now."

Earein looked into Aragorn's eyes for a moment. She thought about what Lariniel said about her deserving him. But looking at him, she could never bring herself to hurt him by telling him the truth. She had to move on, if only to spare him. She had a choice, which she felt she should take. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck. Aragorn held her tightly, without questioning her. She breathed deeply, engraving the feeling of his hug into her memory, knowing there may come a day when she would no longer be able to hold him. When they parted, Aragorn kept an arm on her shoulder.

"Shall I stay with you?" he asked.

She smiled up at him.

"I would feel guilty if I woke every soul in Lothlorien with my screams."

He nodded and began moving away after giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. As she moved toward Boromir, she heard Aragorn call her name. Turning, she watched as he smiled at her.

"You make the dress look beautiful."

Earein blushed and smiled. She nodded her gratitude and watched as he walked off toward her tent. Turning, she silently cursed fate. If she wanted to stick to a decision, it did not help that he said things that made her heart flutter. Shaking off the feeling, she went over to Boromir and sat beside him. He looked over at her and she smiled at him.

"You seem troubled," she told him softly, peering into his eyes.

He gave a small laugh.

"Aragorn told you?"

"No. He suggested, really. Your eyebrows are furrowed, your shoulders are hunched, and your eyes dart around restlessly despite my attempt to get you to focus on me."

Boromir's eyes stopped to stare into hers. Blue eyes. Nothing like Aragorn's, but sharing similarities. Strength, bravery, history stared at her. His did not hold the softness of Aragorn's, but a hardness that was not unkind. It was determination to save Gondor. It struck her for the first time that everyone in their group had different reasons for taking on this journey. Frodo, Gandalf, Aragorn, and herself sought to save Middle Earth. The hobbits were here for Frodo, Gimli for the dwarves, and Legolas for the Elves. Of course, seeking to save one saved all in this case, but it was still a thought that made one pause.

"You lose faith?" she asked, making him grin at her.

"Sometimes speaking to both you and Aragorn within a short span of time makes me feel as if I speak to the same person. Must be from being raised together and travelling together. Though, you do have more of an edge to you and you are much more attractive."

Earein flipped her hair over her shoulder and sighed dramatically.

"Well, naturally."

She was pleased to see him laugh. Gently, she reached out and touched his hand. Without a hesitation, he turned his hand over and interlaced their fingers.

"We will save Gondor. And Middle Earth. This strange batch of travelers is just what the world needs. I believe that. And after the war has been won...I shall return to Gondor."

Boromir's forehead creased even more and his hand tightened in hers.

"Return to Gondor? Are you-?

Leaning over before he could finish, Earein's lips met his. Boromir's hand pulled out of hers, both reaching up to gently touch her face as he kissed her. Though his touch was gentle, the kiss was strong. His feelings reached her through the kiss and made her feel terrible. She pulled away and looked down at his shoulder.

"I do not...love you. But after what we have been through so far, I deeply care about you. Given time, I can love you, I am almost certain. I apologize if that is not what you wanted."

Boromir lowered his hands to hold both of hers.

"I can understand that it is hard to give up on a love that you have held for so long. But if you say you choose me, I accept without question. I love you, Earein, and in time I trust that you _will_ love me. I know I will be jealous sometimes and I may upset you, because I am not perfect, but...I am so happy you changed your mind."

Lifting her hands to his shoulders, he leaned in and kissed her. They sat together talking and kissing for a few more minutes before Earein insisted she was tired and needed sleep. They were continuing their journey and rest was important. She sighed as she stepped into her tent. Aragorn, who had been lying on the bedroll with his eyes closed, lifted an eyelid to look at her. She looked away, her face pink, as she went to the corner to take off the dress and change into her slip.

"Gave into Boromir?"

"Do not tease me. I will die alone and unloved if I pass him up. He is a good man and there is nothing I can truly say to oppose marrying him."

"Other than not loving him."

Earein turned to glare at Aragorn, ignoring that her dress was halfway off. This did not bother Aragorn much as he opened his other eye while frowning at her. The woman sniffed.

"I do not have to love him. It will come in time."

Her best friend shrugged and smirked at her.

"Or you will pretend if you are unable to. You have always good at pretending."

Earein took off the rest of her dress and pulled on her shift before turning to glare at Aragorn again.

"What do you know about my pretending? Do not look down on how I choose to be intimate with someone. Not all of us can fall in love at first sight and have it work out."

She moved over to the bedroll as Aragorn opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it again as she lay down with her back to him. She heard him sigh, deeply.

"Earein..."

He was using his apologetic tone.

"I will not forgive you."

"I am sorry. Who you choose to love is none of my business."

Wanting to rip the grass to the side of the bedroll to shreds, she instead took a strand of her hair in her mouth and chewed on it. The feelings boiling inside her settled as she focused on her chewing. She heard Aragorn settle down on the bedroll.

"As your best friend, am I supposed to ask you how good of a kisser he is?"

"Have I ever asked y-...Goodnight, Aragorn."

She knew without looking that he smiled at her response before turning and draping an arm around her.

"Goodnight, Earein."


	13. Separate Ways

The next day the Fellowship went on their way. Galadriel had given them three boats for travelling down the river. The Hobbits sat in the boats as everyone else packed things onto the boat. Earein shivered in the chill air, wrapping her new cloak around her. The cloaks, along with pendants, were given to them as gifts. They were also given Lembas bread, something Legolas pointed out to Merry, Diamond, and Pippin as Earein passed by their boat. She stopped and looked at the bread. It was a flat Elvish waybread. Legolas's eyes sparkled as he showed off the bread.

"One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man," he informed.

The Hobbits just nodded as the Elf went back to packing things in a different boat. Earein grinned and raised her eyebrows at the three in the boat. Merry turned to look at Pippin.

"How many did you eat?"

"Four."

Diamond rolled her eyes while Earein giggled and moved along the boats. As she went to help pack, she noticed Aragorn waving her to him. Celebron waited patiently beside him. Hurrying over, they followed Celebron as he spoke with them.

"Every league you travel south will bring you closer to danger," he told them," Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so."

The three of them stopped as Celebron turned to Aragorn and handed him a curved dagger. In Elvish he spoke.

"You are being tracked."

Aragorn glanced at Earein who was slightly alarmed by how worried he looked. Celebron spoke again, this time in the tongue of Men.

"By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

"Thank you, Celebron," Earein bowed her head.

He smiled at her and Aragorn, who had bowed his head as well.

"Our hopes go with you, Friends."

The two parted from him to go back to the boats. Earein grabbed Aragorn's arm as they walked.

"Everything will be fine, Aragorn."

He glanced over at her, examining her face. He gave her a slight smile.

"I am just worried about everyone. I would hate for anything to happen. Especially to Frodo. Or you."

Earein frowned, doing all she could to steel herself from his words. His eyebrows furrowed as she only smiled before running off to Boromir. He smiled as she reached him, kissing her swiftly on the cheek.

"We are ready to set out," she informed the group.

Boromir took Merry, Pippin, and Diamond in his boat. Diamond had insisted that Earein should travel in the boat instead, but Pippin looked so sullen that the young woman could not bear to separate him from Diamond. Instead she sat at the front of the boat Aragorn would steer with Frodo and Sam sitting just behind her. Lariniel joined her fiancée and Gimli in the last boat. As they travelled, Earein looked down at her hands and thought back. Galadriel had given each of them a parting gift. For Earein, she had also spoken deeply.

"You hide so much pain," the Elven woman had told her," And you have more to bear in the time to come. Do not lose sight of the things you want."

Earein had cringed and looked away from the beautiful woman's face.

"You know the things I want are-"

"Not impossible. It depends on your choices and the choices of others. Neither man is a bad choice. And no matter what happens, you must keep moving on. Much needs to be done and you must not be afraid to be who you are and do what you must."

Looking up in confusion, she found Galadriel smiling at her tenderly. With a motherly kiss to her forehead, she handed Earein staff. The woman was about to protest, but was cut off.

"You are who you are, Daughter of Gandalf. You must accept your magic as surely as you have accepted the sword. My gift to you is both."

Earein's eyes focused on the water, pulling her mind out of her thoughts. Pulling apart the staff she held, which was much smaller than a normal staff therefore being able to hook to her belt, she brought out the sword. The hilt was made of a soft brown, yet sturdy wood with a crystal intricately trapped within the wood at the end. Sheathing the sword, she glanced back and looked at both Aragorn and Boromir. Aragorn noticed and looked at her questioningly, but she only shook her head, forcing a smile.

After half a day's journey down the river, they heard peculiar sounds coming from the woods. Everyone looked around cautiously, but saw nothing. Their trip was conveniently uneventful, even spending a night on shore before they continued on the next morning. By midday they passed by three hundred foot tall statues standing on either side of the river. Earein looked back at Aragorn, who stared up in wonder as he told Frodo about the Argonath. They paddled over to shore and made to set up camp for awhile. Earein glanced at Boromir, who looked strangely pale. She went over to him.

"Sea sickness?"

He looked up at her. There was a strange look on his face that made her frown. He shook his head and got out of the boat.

"No, I am fine. I am...just going to find firewood."

The woman's mouth opened to speak, but she was stunned as he just walked away. Aragorn came over to her and gave her a confused look. He was holding a bunch of firewood already.

"Did you have a disagreement?"

She looked up at her friend and shook her head.

"Not that I am aware of. He is getting firewood, apparently."

Looking down at his arms full of branches, he gave her an amused look. Shrugging, he turned to address everyone.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

As Aragorn dropped the sticks on a fire that Lariniel had made, Gimli scoffed.

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see."

Earein noticed Pippin looked unhappy at the thought and gave him a light pat on the shoulder from where he sat by Gimli.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn replied.

Gimli mumbled indignantly to himself as Earein went over to check on Sam. She knelt down by him. He was falling asleep against a rock.

"Doing alright there, Sam?"

He nodded without a word. She smiled and got up in time to see Merry and Diamond come back from gathering firewood. She rolled her eyes at how many people went to get wood for the puny fire they had. Merry looked around in after dropping the branches he held.

"Where's Frodo?"

Everyone looked at him and then around at the camp. Frodo was nowhere to be seen. Earein looked at Aragorn to see him looking at where Boromir had dropped his things. He had not come back yet, unlike the others gathering firewood. Earein moved toward Aragorn.

"Gimli, stay at camp and defend the others just in case. Lariniel, Legolas, go and look toward that side of camp. Aragorn, we will go this way."

He nodded, knowing she pointed in the direction Boromir had gone in. Moving off, they made sure to listen closely for any sounds. They had been walking for three minutes when they heard a loud "THUMP" nearby. Earein sighed with relief upon seeing Frodo. He was sitting on the ground.

"Frodo?" Aragorn asked.

The Hobbit looked up at him in alarm.

"It has taken Boromir," he informed them.

Earein's face grew into a grim line as Aragorn moved forward.

"Where is the Ring?"

"Stay away!" he yelled, jumping up and running away.

They followed the Hobbit.

"Frodo!" Earein called.

She bumped into Aragorn as he stopped suddenly.

"I swore to protect you."

The two males stared each other in the eye from feet apart.

"Can you protect me from yourself?"

They were all quiet as Frodo opened his palm, showing them he still had the Ring. Earein felt a repulsion from the sight of the Ring. A shiver went through her. Gandalf had told her once that he felt that way about the Ring. He had told her that in the hands of a Wizard, the Ring was far too dangerous. Aragorn stared at the Ring and moved toward Frodo.

"Would you destroy it?" the Hobbit asked him.

His hand reached out to it and hovered for a moment before he knelt before Frodo and closed his hand. Earein gave a slight smile as relief moved across the Hobbit's features.

"I would have gone with you to the end," the ranger said," Into the very fires of Mordor."

"I know."

Earein moved forward.

"What?"

"Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand."

The woman fell to her knees to hug Frodo, tears filling her eyes. He hugged her back tightly.

"I have to do this alone," he told her.

"I know," she whispered, swallowing down her tears.

With a sigh, she let go and brushed away her tears. Aragorn suddenly stood up.

"Go, Frodo! Run. Run!"

He pulled out his sword. The other two followed Aragorn's eyes to see them focused on Sting. As Frodo pulled the sword up, it was glowing blue. Orcs were close. Earein grabbed Frodo's shoulder.

"I will get you to the shore."

The Hobbit moved on. Looking back at Aragorn. Their eyes met and they were easily able to understand each other. "Don't die." Taking off after Frodo, they tore through the trees. Orcs were not far behind them, but they had not been spotted yet. Suddenly, the Hobbit slipped. Instead of moving forward, Earein grabbed him and they hid on the other side of a tree trunk, ducking low to the ground.

"Frodo! Earein!"

Glancing over, Diamond, Pippin, and Merry waved for them to come over. They were hiding inside a huge tree log.

"Hide here, quick! Come on!"

Frodo just shook his head. Pippin and Diamond looked confused but Merry seemed to understand. Pippin shouted and ran out of the hiding place. Earein started to get up as Orcs were just coming down the hill as he did that. Merry and Diamond followed him. Looking over, Merry nodded.

"Run, Frodo. Go on!"

The three of them started shouting to distract the Orcs. They ran in the opposite direction of Frodo and Earein. Turning quickly to Frodo, the woman put a hand on his shoulder.

"I cannot let the Orcs get them. You will make it, Frodo. I know you will."

He nodded to her with one last meaningful look before they pulled apart. Frodo ran further down the hill while Earein chased after the Hobbits. She reached them just as a group of Orcs came to cut them off from the other side. She was too far behind, though, as an Orc was just about to attack them. Off from the side, Boromir jumped in and pushed the Orc back. Reaching the Hobbits, she pulled apart the staff and struck down an Orc coming at them. The three Hobbits fought with their swords. More Orcs were coming though. Boromir pulled out his horn and blew it as the five of them ran and fought. The Hobbits began throwing rocks. Earein and Boromir held the bulk of the monsters back. As they were fighting, an arrow came out of nowhere and struck Boromir in the chest.

"No!" Earein screamed, beheading an Orc.

Looking back, Boromir's eyes caught hers. She made to go to him, but with a shout he heaved himself up and kept attacking Orcs. All the Orcs seem to shift to the other target that was now weakened. Earein kept striking them down until a second arrow hit. This time she spotted the archer. Enraged, she sent a force out sending the Orcs around them tumbling backwards. She went over to Boromir. He shook his head and got back up.

"Boromir!" she pleaded.

He would die if he kept fighting. If he would stay still maybe she could- "THUMP". This time not only Earein screamed, but so did Diamond. Orcs came at her again, so she had to stand up and fight. Looking back, she saw the Hobbits all pick up their swords and run at the Orcs. Everything felt like the world was ending to her. She shouted at them as the Orcs easily swept them up and began to run off with them. She could not even get through to fight. She even tried to pull the Orcs back with magic, but that moments distraction resulted in her getting struck in the ribs. Luckily it was just a graze, but it was enough time for the Orcs to take away her friends. The majority of the Orcs followed after them, though a minority stayed and attacked her. She deflected two arrows with magic from the Orc archer, who roared with displeasure. He gave up on her and was readying an arrow for Boromir as she struck down the last Orc attacker. As she moved to help him, Aragorn jumped in and tackled the Orc. Earein ran over to Boromir who fell onto his back.

"Take care of Boromir," he shouted to her.

The ranger engaged the Orc in battle. Earein knelt down in a panic.

"You should have stayed down, they might have left you alone!" Earein whispered, in hysterics as she tried to stop the blood without pulling out the arrows," Maybe I can heal you. Maybe it is not so-"

Boromir grabbed her hands with his right hand and reached up to her face with his left hand. He looked at her face as she began to cry.

"Magic will not save me from this and you know it. You of all people know-"

"Let me at least try to-"

"Shh!"

His thumb covered her mouth. She shook her head.

"Why?"

He gave her a sad smile.

"I tried to take the Ring. I am weak. And these wounds are too much for you. You know healing magic was never your strength. I know what you studied. I watched you every day."

Her head fell onto his chest.

"I am supposed to fall in love with you. It is not fair to leave me when I tell you I care about you. Frodo left so you need not worry. My Father is gone and now you cannot-"

"I am sorry, Earein. Though your tears show me much, do not cry."

She shook her head vigorously, some of her tears falling on him. She turned at the sound of the Orc growling to see Aragorn behead him. She turned back to Boromir only to have him look her straight in the eyes.

"I love you," he told her," But you will have to find happiness with someone else. Kiss me one last time? Please."

She did as he asked. Her heart broke as it was the most passionate kiss he could have given and it would be his last. As Aragorn came over, Boromir told her goodbye. Her tears took over as Aragorn knelt down. She moved away as they spoke. Galadriel had told her there would be more pain. Who else that she cared for had to die? Who else would be taken from her? Her tears became more fierce when she remembered the Hobbits. Three were kidnapped and Frodo had left. Earein looked back to see that Boromir was dead.

"Be at peace...son of Gondor," Aragorn said.

Earein's face fell into her bloodied hands as Aragorn stood up.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, the woman looked up at Aragorn. It was a comfort to see him crying as well. She took the hand he held out to her and stood. Taking deep breathes, she looked back at his body. Though tears still fell, she held herself up. Legolas, Lariniel, and Gimli had arrived, though she knew not when.

"We will send him down the river," she informed them," With his sword, shield, and horn, he shall go."

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas uneasily carried his body back to the shore where they found no trace of any Hobbits. Lariniel helped Earein ready his things after cleaning up and bandaging wounds. His gauntlets went to Aragorn, to not only use, but to have a memory of Boromir.

"You should keep something," Lariniel told her friend softly.

Earein shook her head.

"I will only keep my memories. I need no material thing."

Her friend watched her for a long moment.

"I am sorry. Your friends are gone and you have already lost people close to you. Maybe you should go back to Rivendell? Or even Lothlorien-"

The Elven woman went silent at the look on her friend's face. It was a hard look.

"I will see this out till the end no matter how we proceed. I will not let anyone else die."

Lariniel glanced back at Aragorn.

"Did Boromir...?"

Standing up, Earein picked up Boromir's shield.

"I am free to love who I wish. I always was. But he did tell me to do so. In time though...not right now."

Soon, with all watching from the shore, Boromir was sent off. They watched until his boat disappeared over the Falls of Rauros. Legolas ran to get a boat.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore."

Aragorn and Earein did not move, which Legolas understood. The group crowded closer together.

"You mean not to follow them," Legolas sighed.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn informed them.

"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli said," The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn shook his head.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, and Diamond to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind."

He grabbed up all that he would carry, which was his sword, his dagger, and the clothes on his back.

"We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

Pointedly looking at Earein, he waited. Though her heart still pained from the losses she had taken, a warmth spread through her and she regretted nothing. Not any of her feelings. None were misguided. She cared for Boromir and he was a good man. She loved Aragorn because he was good. She just needed to do what must be done. She moved over to Aragorn.

"I am with you," she smiled.

"Are you? Will you be okay?"

That question was whispered and his eyes searched hers. Taking a deep breath, she gave him a sincere look.

"As long as I am with you, I know everything will be okay. My King."

Her response struck him dumb for a moment, his mouth dropping open. He could not say anything as she suddenly moved off. Lariniel laughed, knowingly and followed after her. The males followed swiftly, ready to do what they must. They would save their friends. They all had hope.

Author's Note: I hope you all liked the chapter. I have to ask that none of you get ahead of me here. You'll just have to wait to find out what happens because I have distinct plans that won't change. Just keep in mind that everything you are perceiving is based off of what Earein perceives. It is not a third person story where you know everyone's thoughts. Just Earein's. :) And remember, there this entire tale covers YEARS. So, everyone has time to heal from wounds. Just sayin'.


	14. Following the Trail

Earein stood silently waiting as Aragorn lay against the rocky ground, eyes closed, and listening.

The Uruk'hai were nowhere to be seen, but with a ranger they were able to follow. Not that it was easy going by any means. Looking back, the woman spotted Legolas and Lariniel moving up the incline they were on. Aragorn got up, muttering.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent."

Sighing, Earein straightened her belt.

"Guess we must move faster as well. After three days and nights with no food or sleep, I can see it now: we reach the Uruk'hai and the moment we do we all pass out from exhaustion. Fantastic."

Aragorn gave her a stern look, but his lips twitched with amusement. He looked back and shouted to the others.

"Hurry!"

They all continued their run across the land. It was a barren terrain. Small bushes, dirt, and rocks were all they could see for miles around. The hills gave a bit of trouble but it was expected as they were moving toward Rohan, a grassy land which was perfectly good for keeping horses. Earein thought back to Meia, wishing her dear horse were there now, but she knew nothing of the horse's whereabouts. Meia was a free spirit, who came when her father had called her. Wishing desperately she had paid more attention to Gandalf while he was living, she trudged on.

It was another day at least before Aragorn stopped them by stooping down and pulling a leaf pendant out of the ground.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

"They may yet be alive!" Legolas said, hopefully.

Lariniel glanced down at Aragorn.

"How far ahead are they?"

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come."

They all moved forward before Earein turned back, brows furrowed. She was about to call for Gimli, but he came rolling down the hill at that moment. She could not help but burst into laughter. She knew Legolas called out to the dwarf, but her laughter would not subside. She moved on after seeing that he got up. The dwarf shouted at them.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

Earein could hear Lariniel's melodic laughter from up ahead. They stopped at the top of another hill not too long after, for they had officially reached the land of Rohan, home of the Horse-lords, as Aragorn put it.

"There's something strange at work here," the ranger noted," Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Earein felt it as well. It was as if there was a shadow in the land. As they continued on, Legolas took the lead. Eventually Aragorn called out to him, asking what he saw.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard."

"Saruman," Earein and Aragorn mumbled at the same moment.

Another day went by. Dawn the next morning came with a red sun. Earein examined the serious look on Lariniel's face as they stopped over a ridge.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

Legolas answered from behind her.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

Glancing over at Aragorn, the woman and he shared the same concern. Shaking her head, she moved on.

"They are fine. They have to be."

They continued on. Around midday, Aragorn stopped and motioned for them to hide among the rocks. They did so, gathering close and hiding low. An extremely large group of riders were passing by them. They were armed well. Aragorn looked at everyone before moving out behind the mass of riders. Earein and the others followed swiftly.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" he called out to them.

As a unit they turned and came back toward them. It was a rather intimidating sight. Aragorn and Legolas both moved the females behind them as the males all turned their backs to each other. The riders circled around them, closing them in. They all pointed spears at them. A rider came out of the group and addressed them.

"What business do Elves, a Man, a Wizard, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly."

Gimli looked up at the speaker.

"Give your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine."

Aragorn and Earein both gave him a look. The rider was not amused at all. Getting off of his horse, he advanced on the Dwarf. Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas swiftly pulled an arrowed and aimed for the rider, making the circle of riders tighten, ready to fight.

"You would die before your stroke fell."

Lariniel put a hand on Legolas's arm as Aragorn lowered the bow. Earein and Gimli's eyes were wide. There was an ugly silence before Aragorn turned to the rider.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Earein daughter of Gandalf, Lariniel of Lorien, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the rider responded, his face falling somber," Not even his own kin."

The spears pointed at them were lifted as the rider took his helm off his head.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

His eyes lingered on Earein. She stared him down. Evidentially magic was beyond welcomed at this point.

"We are no spies," Aragorn assured him," We track a party of Uruk'hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

Gimli spoke up.

"But there were three Hobbits. Did you see three Hobbits with them?"

"They would be small," the ranger added," Only children to your eyes."

There was a hesitation where Earein bit her lip. The man then looked up at them.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

He turned and pointed over a ways were there was white smoke billowing in the wind. Earein's hand fell forward into Aragorn's, which he held behind him for her. She swayed for a moment, but took a deep breath to stay calm.

"Dead?" Gimli whispered.

The rider nodded and apologized. Legolas put an arm around the Dwarf's shoulders, while Larieniel put a comforting hand to Earein's shoulder. The man whistled.

"Hasufel! Arod! Aoibheann! May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

He handed the reins of two brown horses and a white one to Aragorn before getting back on his own.

"Look for your friends," he told them," But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

The riders all departed quickly, leaving the five of them standing with the horses. Earein pulled free of her friends.

"Let us move quickly."

The others nodded. Lariniel helped Gimli onto the white horse, Arod, behind Legolas before hopping onto Aoibheann. Aragorn got onto Hasufel before holding out a hand to Earein. She gracefully mounted behind him before they moved off following the smoke. After a half day's ride, they found the carcasses still burning in a huge black mass. The head of the leader was mounted on a spear.

"Ugh," Lariniel turned up her nose at the smell.

Dismounting, they all split up. Aragorn and Legolas searched around the bodies while Gimli, Lariniel, and Earein looked through the bodies. Gimli was the one who found a belt. Gathering around him, their hearts sank. Legolas and Lariniel started up an Elvish prayer for the dead while Earein knelt to the ground. She thought of their poor innocent faces. Grasping handfuls of grass she ripped them up in anger. She jumped as Aragorn kicked a helmet and screamed in anger before falling to his knees.

"We failed them," Gimli sniffed, tears in his eyes.

Aragorn began to study the ground. He sighed.

"A Hobbit lay here. Another...and the last. They crawled."

He began moving the directions of which he spoke. The others followed him closely.

"Their hands were bound."

He got up and walked around the pile before kneeling down and pulling up some rope.

"Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed."

Aragorn started jogging, his voice becoming excited.

"Tracks lead away from the battle into Fangorn Forest."

They stopped at the edge of the forest. Staring, they could barely believe it. The forest of Fangorn had many stories to tell, none of which were very good. Most were wary and never went in. That the Hobbits went in made their hearts heavy still. Earein stepped forward and faced the others.

"Let's get our friends."

Lariniel smiled and followed after the woman. The males moved forward just after them. It was dark, making it seem like late evening. They followed Aragorn again as he scanned the ground. What they were following exactly, not even Aragorn was sure. It was almost a day before they made real progress.

"These are strange tracks," he murmured.

Gimli stumbled through some roots.

"The air is so close in here."

"This forest is old," Legolas told them," Very old. Full of memory...and anger."

Earein looked at Lariniel with a meaningful look.

"He is so cheery."

Lariniel shook her head.

"He speaks honestly."

The trees suddenly groaned, causing them all to tense. Gimli pulled up his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas said.

They all turned to look at Gimli, the most panicked of the group.

"Gimli!" Aragorn hissed," Lower your axe."

He did so awkwardly. Earein went over and put a hand on his shoulder, ushering him farther into the forest with them. Legolas suddenly turned.

"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!"

Earein and Lariniel turned their heads swiftly. Gimli looked toward the females.

"What did he say?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Something is out there," Lariniel informed him, nodding in the direction Aragorn and Legolas were moving.

Lariniel stayed back with Gimli and Earein moved over to the others.

"Man cenich?"

What do you see? Earein glanced around.

"The White Wizard approaches."

The entire group froze as he motioned to their right. Earein took a step back from the males so she was in the middle of the group. This was one person she would use magic against if she had to and she wanted no one else in the way.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn muttered.

Everyone readied their weapons. Lariniel, not wanting to alert him with her bow, pulled a dagger from her belt. Earein slowly slid the staff apart to use her sword.

"We must be quick," Aragorn said, his voice tight.

They all then turned ready to attack.


	15. The White Wizard

Gimli threw his axe which was shattered to pieces, Legolas' arrow was demolished, and the dagger Lariniel threw was knocked aside. Earein and Aragorn's swords burned too hot for them to hold. They cowered away from the bright white light, dreading what may come. As Earein began to speak, she was interrupted.

"Stop! You are tracking the footsteps of three young Hobbits."

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Earein stepped forward slightly. She found the voice oddly familiar and not of the same timbre as Saruman.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn shouted.

The white light suddenly dimmed, leaving the entire group in stunned silence. Wearing pure white robes with a beautiful ivory staff and a snowy beard was Gandalf. Earein stared at the crystalline blue eyes of her father. There was no doubt that it was him.

"It cannot be," Aragorn gasped, the first to find words.

Legolas and Lariniel knelt in respect, Gimli following with a bow. Aragorn slowly went down to his knee with Earein barely able to do the same.

"You fell," she choked out, tears welling in her eyes.

"Through fire," Gandalf began," and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

Everyone stood up.

"Gandalf," Aragorn murmured, stepping toward him.

"Gandalf?" the Wizard asked questioningly, "Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

Earein moved forward shyly.

"Father?"

He turned to look at her and a smile appeared on his wrinkled face.

"My daughter."

She ran into his arms and hugged him, tears spilling from her eyes. Her joy was tremendous. Her father had come back and her three friends were safe. Relief spread through her. The long journey they had taken without rest suddenly began to weigh on her. Pulling back she looked at him. He gave her a sad smile.

"I am sorry, my dear. For leaving you so suddenly. But know that I will have to leave again once I have done what I must."

Earein nodded.

"I...it hurt so much to lose you like that. I love you so much"

Gandalf patted her cheek softly.

"And I you, but we must press on."

They followed Gandalf who led the way out of the forest.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

Gandalf whistled long and loud once they were out of the forest. A pure white horse came running across the field

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas sighed in awe."

The horse came right up to Gandalf, who stroked its nose.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf smiled," He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

Gandalf got onto the horse easily. He looked down at Earein and grinned. He had caught her looking out into the distance hopefully.

"Do not worry. Meia will be waiting for you at King Theoden's stable."

Earein smiled up at her father before letting Aragorn pull her up onto his horse.

"You will need to teach me how to call her."

"And so I shall, but let us make haste."

It would be half a day's journey on horseback to Edoras. As they rode, Aragorn spoke softly to Earein.

"I am glad for you. It must be a relief to have your father back. I never got to tell you how sorry I am for Boromir's death."

"Thank you. Boromir...I can imagine how losing him would have been if I loved him. It hurt so much still. He was kind to me and cared about me. Yet...in the end he wanted me to find happiness. I do not know what I would have done if he had said he would never forgive me if I moved ahead with my life. I thank him in my heart for being so truly kind, though I could not give my heart to him."

"One day, I know you will find a man to give your heart. And you will find that happiness."

Earein hugged Aragorn from behind, resting her forehead on his back. She bit her lip.

"It is far too late. My heart was given to someone a long time ago."

"What?"

"Look, we are almost at Edoras!"

A small village appeared before them, resting on a large hill. Houses were built on the hill and the entire thing was surrounded by a wooden wall to keep out intruders. The Hall of Theoden sat at the very top of the hill. They stopped a bit away from the village.

"Edoras," Gandalf informed them," and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong."

As they reached Edoras, Aragorn and Earein noticed a flag fall from over the wall. The flag bore a white horse. People stared at them as they came through. Leaving the horses in the stable, they made it up the front of the Hall only to be stopped by the head of Theoden's guards. Gandalf had pulled on a grey cloak, which made him seem older.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded to his companions and they all handed over their weapons. Even all the daggers they hid on their belts. Once it was all over, the guard looked at Gandalf.

"Your staff."

"Hmm? Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

The guard hesitated before moving aside. Gandalf looked over to Aragorn and Earein who were to his right and winked at them. Both grinned back at him as they all moved inside. To add to the elderly act, Gandalf even leaned on Legolas for support. As they got inside, the doors were shut behind them. A gang of men followed their movements from the side of the room. Earein, who had been standing on the right side of Aragorn, was pulled to his other side. She looked up at him with defiance, but he ignored it.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late," Gandalf called to Theoden, "Theoden King."

The king looked very grey and very pale. He had an aged look to him. His eyes were clouded over and his back hunched. At his side sat a greasy looking man. His skin was pale and his hair pure ebony. He wore all black from head to toe.

"Why should I welcome you," the King's tired voice spoke out, as if speaking at all took tremendous effort," Gandalf Stormcrow?"

The man beside the King got up and moved toward them.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf growled, "Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

He raised his staff to this man, Grima Wormtongue. His face broke into panic at the sight of the staff.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The men that were following them ran at them to get to Gandalf. Aragorn punched the first man to reach him while Earein kicked the one that came toward her in the abdomen. Lariniel elbowed a man in the face before Legolas grabbed him. Gimli tackled anyone who came at him. Gandalf continued to move forward toward the King.

"Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows."

A man came up behind Earein and grabbed her. Swiftly she pushed back until she slammed him into a pillar before nailing him in the nose. When she got back to Aragorn's side, men were groaning or unconscious around their small group. Grima tried to slink away, but Gimli ran up and stepped on him.

"I would stay still if I were you," he warned.

Gandalf reached before Theoden.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell."

The people in the hall that had stood back moved forward to see what was going on. Theoden suddenly began laughing.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

Gandalf threw off the grey cloak revealing his bright white robes. Theoden was thrown back against his seat.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound!"

With his staff he knocked him back again, moving forward once again. The king growled and writhed in his seat. A woman with long blonde hair came out of nowhere and tried to run to the King's aid, but Aragorn stopped her, telling her to wait.

"If I go, Theoden dies," the voice of Saruman said through Theoden.

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine."

"Be gone!"

With one last thrust of his staff, he sent the King back, knocking Saruman's control away. This time Aragorn let the woman go when she ran for the King. She caught him before he fell out of his seat. Earein went up to her father who was breathing heavy and put a hand on his arm. He smiled at her. They watched as before their very eyes the King became healthier and younger. They all watched pleased as he recognized the woman. He looked up and spotted the Wizard.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

He stood up out of his seat unsteadily. His subjects bowed respectfully.

"Dark have been my dreams of late."

He looked down at his shaking hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword," Gandalf suggested.

His head guard held out the hilt of his sheathed sword to him. He slowly grasped the hilt and pulled it out. He looked at it in awe before his eyes narrowed and fell on Grima. The guards took the man from Gimli and tossed him down the stairs outside the front of the hall. Earein watched from the top of the stairs, unable to hear what they were saying. As Theoden raised his sword to kill Grima, though, Aragorn jumped in and stopped him. The villagers and Aragorn bowed to him once Grima had run off. Earein made to go down to them when she was stopped by the blonde woman.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Earein," the female Wizard smiled.

The woman smiled.

"My name is Eowyn. King Theoden's niece. You are the daughter of Gandalf, correct? Thank you for what you all have done here."

Earein looked back at Theoden who looked a bit lost. She frowned.

"There is still more to be done, I'm afraid."


	16. To Helm's Deep

It was a strange conversation that took place between Earein and Eowyn as she explained the necessity that she share a room with Aragorn. She could see how the woman watched him and felt pity. There was an interest that could lead to affection. Eowyn eventually accepted the woman's request after Lariniel explained that her friend had nightmares that only Aragorn knew how to soothe. Eowyn understood being haunted by unwanted things. The group of travelers took their turns bathing and resting. For the sake of seeming more normal, Earein donned a red velvet dress with gold trimmings that Eowyn lent her. The women warmed up to each other as Eowyn offered to comb through and put up Earein's hair which had become quite knotted and wild from travel. Larieniel's hair never looked out of place, therefore she only participated in conversation. Earein's hair was braided into a crown shape on her head before flowing halfway down her back in waves. Her hair had continued to grow during her travels. After her time with the woman of Rohan, Earein went outside to see her father speaking with the King. Hills of white flowers covered the outside of Edoras. As she watched the two, she heard footsteps behind her. Aragorn came up to her, shoulder's brushing.

"Simbelmyne. It is tradition for those of Rohan to cover their burial sites with them," he murmured.

Earein smiled, sadly.

"It is a beautiful tradition. More so than a tomb of stone. I am just sorry that King Theoden lost his son in all this."

It was quiet for a few moments before Aragorn softly touched her hair. He smiled as she looked up at him.

"I do not think I have seen your hair quite so feminine before. It suits you."

Earein huffed and turned away from him. A playful smile graced her pink lips.

"I never had a woman my age offer to do my hair for me, so I chose to accept."

Her smile stopped as she spotted a dark spot in the distance. She pointed for Aragorn's sake. The shape was that of a horse. She thought there to be one rider until a figure half the size of a man fell from the saddle. She was about to run down the steps, but Aragorn stopped her.

"Legolas and I will go," he informed her.

He swiftly ran inside to fetch his friend before the two ran out of the village. Upon returning, Earein was handed a young girl who was exhausted. Her and her brother had travelled on a horse for days, that much was evident from their messy faces and hair. Before hearing their story, the children were washed and made to rest. When they woke up, they told their story over a meal they vigorously consumed. King Theoden sat on his throne, rubbing his head from stress with Gandalf seated beside him. Earein sat with Aragorn and Gimli while Eowyn spoke to the king about the children. Legolas and Lariniel stood beside a pillar by Aragorn.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree"

The little girl begged for her mother who evidently had not made it to Edoras. Earein ran a finger along the wood of the table. Saruman had turned men against men... It was cruel. Her heart hurt to see the war effecting small children. Her other hand balled into a fist as Gandalf addressed the king.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for now he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

Aragorn spoke up.

"You have two thousand good men riding North as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Theoden got up from his throne.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now."

He paced the floor, agitated.

"Eomer cannot help us."

Gandalf moved off his stool to speak, but was cut short by Theoden continuing.

"I know what it is you want of me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn pulled the pipe he was smoking from his mouth.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Earein and Gimli exchanged a look as Eowyn and Theoden both gave him a severe look. This conversation was not going well for their side.

"When last I looked," Theoden said with a frown," Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

The two men stared at each other until Gandalf spoke.

"Then what is the king's decision?"

Theoden looked toward Gandalf.

"We will empty the city. We will send everyone to Helm's Deep. That is the only safe place for my people."

Looking at Gandalf, he was not pleased with this decision, but they made preparations to leave. Now back in her travel clothes, Earein followed her father to the stables with Aragorn, Gimli, Lariniel and Legolas.

"Helm's Deep," Gimli angrily muttered," They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn responded," Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

Gandalf strode forward to Shadowfax.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre."

Gandalf looked at Aragorn.

"Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

Aragorn nodded.

"They will hold."

Looking at his daughter, he raised his eyebrows.

"Help him," he said, gesturing to Aragorn," Your mind is sharper than anything. Think clearly, always. Even if that means fighting with sword or magic."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting to his horse.

"The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I have walked this earth, and now I have no time."

As he got onto his horse, Aragorn opened the stable gate and he and his best friend stepped back as the White Wizard prepared to leave.

"With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

With that he rode off, full tilt out of the stables. Earein's hand dropped into Aragorn's. He squeezed gently as she stared after her father.

It took another day for them to be fully ready and on their way to Helm's Deep. A long line of people led by their king embarked from Edoras, leaving the entire place empty. People took as much of their belongings as they felt they needed, but it was still too much. They would move slow. Wagons with children, the elderly, and the sick could not move as quickly as was necessary. In the middle of the line was where their group of travelers stuck. Each had a horse, but Eowyn helped Gimli by guiding his horse. Earein smiled and joined in the conversations, but more and more she began to see Eowyn develop feelings for Aragorn. She felt jealous, but more than anything she felt a connection to this woman. To see someone just like herself pine after him. Yet, luckily for Eowyn, she knew nothing of Arwen and the love she and Aragorn shared. She could see a slight jealousy in the woman toward her, yet Eowyn did not understand her and Aragorn's relationship and therefore spoke not of it. They moved as quickly as they could with so many people. The journey turned out to be peaceful in the beginning. Earein and Lariniel stayed near Eowyn who was continually amused with Gimli's stories.

As it neared evening of their first night of a two day journey, Earein glanced over at Aragorn who was not too far away from her. They smiled at each other while everyone was making and eating their dinner. She looked away for a moment as Meia nuzzled her cheek. Giving the horse a quick rub on the nose, she turned back to see Eowyn giving Aragorn some of the stew the young woman had made. Earein hid a laugh as she stood up and began brushing down her horse. She had seen a few of the men sneakily ridding themselves of her stew after accepting a bowl. Her spying was rewarded as Aragorn tried to get rid of the soup as well, only to burn himself as Eowyn turned back to speak with him.

"She is not as pretty as you are."

Earein turned to see Lariniel smiling at her. She scoffed and continued brushing her horse.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am just saying that Aragorn is not about to pick her over you."

Glancing up, the female Wizard watched him. She sighed.

"And he is not about to pick me over Arwen."

"Earein..."

Lariniel grabbed her friend's shoulder and turned her so they could speak face to face.

"Arwen is leaving Middle Earth. Forever. Do you think that Aragorn is going to spend the rest of his life alone without a Queen to rule with him? You think he will forever pine after his lost Elven love?"

The brunette gave a laugh.

"If it were he leaving and I having to stay on Middle Earth, I would-"

"Lies. If he left, you would eventually fall for Faramir since you liked him well enough. You told me you preferred him over Boromir."

Earein narrowed her eyes at her friend who stared back calmly. She turned back to Meia, eliciting a soft look from the elf.

"Remind me never to tell you anything," the human woman murmured.

Leaving the conversation at that, they watched as everyone prepared for bed. Eventually, they began setting up their places for the night. Earein and Aragorn took watch for a few hours together. As they sat in the dark with only a fire nearby for light and warmth, Earein glanced over at her best friend.

"I hate to bring this up...but about Arwen going away...you truly believe that is what is best?"

Aragorn gave her a serious look. She bit her lip, feeling bad for asking. She was about to apologize when he spoke up.

"I do."

He flicked the stick he had been playing with since they had started their watch. He poked the ground with it.

"It wouldn't have worked. I'm...mortal. I will die eventually and she would live forever. Young and unchanging."

Earein inhaled deeply and looked down at the ground. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her elbows on them.

"Do you think you could fall in love with someone else? Whether you choose to become King or not?"

He sighed through barely parted lips, thinking. He once again looked over at her for a long moment. She watched back as his mind worked.

"It would be very hard. But...I think there are women out there who I could love. In time."

Earein's chest burned. She deeply willed herself not to have any hope. Not when it came to a love between the two of them. To justify killing her hope, she posed another question to him.

"But you could never love another woman as much as you love Arwen, right?"

Aragorn openly groaned at her.

"Earein, that is not a fair question."

"I think it's fair."

"And why is that?"

Earein openly glared at Aragorn who furrowed his brows in confusion. She turned away from him with a huff.

"Just my opinion."

The two of them were silent for awhile. Aragorn threw the stick suddenly, startling Earein.

"To be loved just as much as Arwen, or even possibly more, that woman would have to be very special."

Earein glanced over to the sleeping Eowyn that lay near her Uncle.

"Would Eowyn be special?" she asked, whispering.

Aragorn openly laughed at that.

"No. I couldn't love her as much as she deserves."

"Then what do you mean by special?" Earein asked, exasperated.

The man just smiled and put an arm around her shoulders as she shivered from a cool wind.

"Just special to me."

"You are so vague..."

The two smiled at each other before having a peaceful watch that was relieved by Legolas and Gimli.


	17. Tragedy

Once again on their way, Earein kept dozing off on Meia. The slow speed at which they moved was making her incredibly sleepy. She was jolted awake as Lariniel poked her in the back of the head with the tip of her bow.

"Huh?"

The Elf woman laughed and nodded to Aragorn and Eowyn who were walking together and talking. Earein rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I'm not jealous. Stop trying to entertain yourself by making me feel bad when I should not."

The two women smiled at each other before they suddenly heard screams from up ahead. They were hard for Earein's ears to catch, but Lariniel's eyes widened as Legolas began running over the hill.

"Wargs," Lariniel hissed at Earein.

Earein kicked Meia's flank, encouraging the horse to surge forward. She reached the top of the hill just as Aragorn did. Legolas had killed an orc which had been riding on top of an ugly looking beast.

"A scout!" he shouted to them.

Aragorn ran back to warn the people and King Theoden while Earein moved toward Legolas, pulling her bow from Meia's saddle. She met him at the edge of another hill. As she reached him, she was stunned by the sight of dozens of wargs coming over the ridge. Legolas looked at her, preparing an arrow.

"You sure about not using your magic?"

Earein growled.

"It's too destructive. There is a reason I'm Earein the Red."

"Destruction of these Wargs would be helpful."

Legolas released an arrow, taking down an orc. Earein strung her bow and sent an arrow as well.

"Not today, Legolas. Not ever."

Glancing behind her, she saw the riders of the party coming up. Stashing the bow away, she readied her sword before charging forward beside Lariniel. Horses met Wargs in a nasty collision. The sound of bones breaking and teeth gnashing was all around as Earein slashed at every beast and its rider. She wound up fighting most of the battle covering Theoden's back. When they had killed everything that was coming at them, Earein jumped off her horse. Some Wargs ran away, as there was no chance of them winning. Breathing heavily, she looked around for Aragorn. She frowned when she did not see him. Running over to Lariniel, she put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Where is Aragorn?"

At this point, she was not the only one who had noticed his absence. Legolas began calling for him. The two women followed him, each of them looking at the bodies on the ground hoping he was not dead. As they neared a cliff that led down to a swiftly moving river below, there was a choked laugh from a dying orc. Gimli went over to it and lifted his axe.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," the dwarf threatened.

"He's..."the orc coughed," dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Earein followed Theoden to the cliff as Legolas grabbed the orc. Looking over the edge, her heart began to sink. There were no signs of him down below.

"No," she muttered to herself," He can't be..."

Legolas, Lariniel, and Gimli joined the two at the cliff. None of them saw anything. Legolas held his hand out to Earein, whose breath caught. He was holding the Evenstar that Aragorn always wore around his neck. He tried to hand it to her, but she shook her head and fell to her knees, sobbing. As people talked and moved around her, Earein heard nothing. She felt nothing except deep grief, her heart tearing from inside her. She felt numb as Lariniel pulled her to her feet and coaxed her onto Meia. Her friend rode behind her, holding her up as she guided Meia to follow the group to Helm's Deep. Upon reaching there, she was shown to a room in the Keep. It was there that she locked herself in and refused to come out for anything or anyone.

Lariniel, after leaving her friend to have some time to herself, went down to help tend to the wounded. It was an entire day spent with Earein locked in the room. Legolas came by to visit Lariniel in the wounded area.

"Has she come out?" he asked, worried.

They both looked up toward the keep.

"No. And I do not begrudge her the pain she feels. If it were you, I could not imagine how long it would be before I was myself again. Even then...I would probably never be the same."

Legolas stroked her cheek with his fingertips before kissing her gently.

"Gi melin, Hiril vuin," he whispered, telling her his love for her before leaving to prepare for battle.

Lariniel was startled as Earein suddenly came surging out of the castle, pushing people out of her path to get to her goal. The Elf was before her friend in moments, understanding the determination in her eyes.

"No," was all Lariniel said before she felt Earein pushing against her.

"Let me pass," the woman growled.

Her eyes were bloodshot and tearstains remained on her cheeks. The two women pushed against each other. Lariniel blocked her friend efficiently enough until Earein cried out in frustration.

"I have to find him!" she screamed," If he is dead, it's my fault! Legolas said I should use magic and if I had he would be here!"

Heads turned all around, even Eowyn looked up from where she was caring for the injured.

"Don't you understand how I feel? He could not have died! And…and if he is I will find his body and put it properly to rest. Lariniel please…I did this..."

Earein's face fell into her hands as she began to cry again. Gently, Lariniel pulled her friend into a hug. Those around had enough sense to move along instead of staring at them.

"It was not your fault. Aragorn would never want you to use your magic if you felt in your heart it was not right. I understand that you want to find him, but we need you here. It could take months of searching the river, especially on your own. In time, we can send more people-"

"But it could be too late! What if-"

"Earein."

The two females stopped and stared at each other. It was not Lariniel who had called her friend's name. The voice was familiar and not one that either of them had expected to hear. Especially not now. Earein glanced around and found the only surface of water in the area, a barrel full of the liquid. Brushing away her tears she looked in and saw the perfect face of Arwen. Lariniel stood by her friend.

"I am sorry to contact you like this. I am sure you are busy."

Earein did not trust herself to speak, so she let Lariniel speak instead.

"Cousin," Lariniel started," This is not a good time…"

"It is the only time," Arwen persisted," I…I am leaving Middle Earth. I have to. But I had to speak with Earein before I do. It is…important."

Earein waved her hand, signaling Arwen to continue. Elrond's daughter took a deep breath before she continued.

"I must apologize to you, Earein, for how I treated you. I know that your love for Aragorn is pure and completely founded. You grew up with him and we both know he is a worthy man to love. I was jealous and afraid of the history that you both shared; therefore I was harsh with you when you did not deserve it. I do not ask for your forgiveness, but I hope to make amends if only a little before I leave this world."

Earein was struggling hard not to cry or to break down and tell Arwen that Aragorn was dead. As harsh as she had been to her, she would never wish to tell her that the love of her immortal life had died. She would have to leave Middle Earth with that knowledge…and forever suffer.

"Earein," Arwen continued," I have seen multiple futures before me as I travel to leave here. I saw hope…that someday I could be with Aragorn and I even saw our child. Yet…there were other futures. And in a few there was a child. A little boy who looked so much like my own…and Aragorn…but was not mine."

Lariniel glanced over at her friend as she went rigid with disbelief.

"That's…impossible," she breathed," For…so, so many reasons."

Arwen nodded, believing her despite not knowing the full truth.

"I trust you would never intentionally have been with Aragorn behind my back, Earein. But there were futures that led to that. As well as one where you never married and others in which you did. And in one…you were the happiest I had ever seen you…and maybe even Aragorn."

The two women's eyes met each other through the water.

"I do not believe that," Earein choked out, ready to cry once again," Do not tell me this. Stop-"

"I am leaving and I want him to be happy!" Arwen insisted," Love him like you do, Earein. I am no longer an issue. I am leaving and-"

"Stop it!" Earein said, tears falling down her face," No more."

"Make him as happy as he was in my vision."

"I CANNOT!"

Lariniel tried to stop her friend, but she missed. Earein had turned and run away, back into the keep and probably back up to the room she had been given to rest in. Lariniel licked her lips before turning to her cousin.

"She is…very sensitive about love right now. She…uhm…almost decided to marry Boromir, but he died recently."

Arwen blinked in surprise.

"I…I'm sorry. I just…I wanted her to know that I wish her love and happiness as much as I do Aragorn. I have accepted that leaving is for the best…for both of them, I hope. And if Aragorn ever worries about being with Earein because he thinks I…well…let him know that what he chooses…and what makes him happy…is the only thing that I want. I must go, cousin. Farewell…"

Lariniel watched Arwen's face fade from the water before slumping over and sighing. She hovered for a few minutes over the barrel, staring at her own reflection before speaking in Elvish.

"Cousin…Aragorn is dead. Earein cannot be with Aragorn. No matter how much she loves him."

As she turned, her heart leapt into her throat as she strangled a scream by covering her mouth. Before her looking exceptionally run-down and unbelievably worse for wear was Aragorn. Even worse was the bewildered look of realization that he wore on his face. In his hand he gripped the Evenstar.

"Earein is in love with me?" he whispered.

Legolas stood behind his friend, his eyes wide and his eyebrows lifted as he stared at his fiancée. Lariniel could barely breathe.

"Aragorn…you're alive!" she stated, trying to wrap her brain around what she had accidentally let him hear.

The two elves watched as reality seemed to seep into Aragorn. His lips turned down in a frown and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. He suddenly looked Lariniel in the eye, making her shiver from his emotional blue eyes.

"Earein's nightmares…tell me the truth. Are they because…?"

He could not even finish as his throat closed up on him.

"I think that you should speak with Earein…Aragorn. Just know that...Arwen said she is leaving...now. She just wants you to be happy," was all Lariniel said before moving around him and over to Legolas.

She caught Eowyn listening to the entire exchange, her face looking almost as stricken as Aragorn's. She could not help beating herself up over the problems she had just caused for people that she cared about.


	18. With Hobbits: Maturity

In the forest while the Ents had their meeting, the three hobbits had nothing but time on their hands. Diamond sat on tree root, watching as Merry paced impatiently back and forth. Pippin was off in a corner of the clearing doing only he knew what. The female hobbit sighed and glanced over to where the Ents were swaying and groaning in their strange language.

She was just beginning to nod off when Pippin startled her out of her drowsiness by plopping himself down beside her, which knocked her plain off the tree root.

"Pippin!" she protested as he hurriedly pulled her back up onto her seat.

"Sorry! I did not mean to…oh dear…"

She glanced at him to see him looking down at his feet. Looking for herself, she laughed quietly. He had apparently been attempting to make something of a bouquet of flowers, which had been abandoned and scattered as soon as she had fallen and he had rushed to help. She shook her head. It was very much like him. He looked up and grinned at her sheepishly before clearing his throat.

"Uhm…I was wondering," he started," why does your father not like me?"

It was a well-known fact back in the Shire for those who knew about Pippin's affection for Diamond that her father could not stand the boy. The young male hobbit knew better than to ever show up within fifty feet of their hobbit hole unless he was willing to get whacked continuously with a walking cane.

"Pippin…" Diamond sighed, not walking to talk about it.

"He lets Merry near you! But we are practically the same person. Always together and doing the same pranks. It isn't fair!"

Diamond looked over at Merry, who had actually stopped his pacing upon hearing Pippin's exclamation. He raised his eyebrows at her. She looked away. His gaze had been scolding. Looking toward Pippin, who was waiting for a reply patiently, she shifted toward his direction.

"My father does not like you because he wanted me to marry Merry, but we both absolutely refused because we have no romantic feelings toward each other whatsoever."

Pippin's eyes went wide and his mouth opened slightly.

"Ma-ma-ma-marry Mer-Merr-Merry?" he stuttered, looking over at his best friend who just shrugged at him," Well, what's wrong with me?"

Diamond and Merry both sighed. This time Merry came over to answer his question.

"You are not courting her maturely, Pippin. All you ever do is shove affection at her. You have since the three of us were children. Her father still thinks that it is just a childish fixation you have. He refuses to give her over to someone who he does not believe can take care of her and just as a crush."

"Besides," Diamond interjected," Rosie is older and needs to be married first…"

"Also, Pippin," Merry continued," If you want to get married, you should have your own hobbit hole, a steady profession, and be able to protect and provide for your wife."

Pippin stared at the two of them. Something appeared to dawn on him.

"You two have had this conversation before…" he accused.

Diamond dusted off her clothes with a sigh.

"Well…my father has brought it up before," she started slowly.

"And we do talk about it sometimes, but only because we care about you, Pippin."

Pippin stood up and glared at Diamond.

"Do you even like me?!" he asked her.

Merry protested against his outburst, but Diamond just held a hand up to Merry and stood up to face Pippin. Her face was stern and unyielding.

"With the idea that we may not ever make it back to the Shire, I am unsure. I know that what I want, though, is to be happy and cared for when I get married. I want to feel as if I can have a family and enjoy my life as a married hobbit. Whether you can provide that for me is completely up to you, but until my father **and** I feel that you can do that, I have nothing more to say."

She moved off across the clearing, leaving the two males standing by the tree root. Pippin sat down with a huff on the tree root, confused as ever. Merry cautiously sat beside his best friend.

"She does not know what she wants, Pippin," he comforted, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder," At least she didn't say she doesn't like you. She does. I know that, but you know how you can be sometimes."

Pippin looked over at him with a serious look on his face.

"I love her, Merry. I honestly do. You know that, right? I want to give her all those things, but here I am in the middle of a forest in a world that could be doomed. I want to be someone she can depend on."

Grinning, Merry nudged Pippin's shoulder.

"I can tell you love her, Pip. Why not show her how much she can depend on you?"

"And how am I-?

It was then that Treebeard came striding into the clearing to tell them the decision the Ents had made about the war. Despite Merry's outrage at their choice to do nothing, the three hobbits began readying themselves to go back to the Shire. Diamond kept away from the two males for most of the day, both of them understanding that she never wanted to be so harsh with Pippin. As they all clung onto Treebeard late that night as he carried them toward the side of the forest closest to the Shire, Pippin stopped Treebeard in his tracks.

"Wait! Stop! Stop!"

Merry and Diamond looked over at Pippin in confusion.

"Turn around. Turn around. Take us South."

The other two hobbits glanced at each other. Treebeard seemed taken aback.

"South? But that would lead you past Isengard."

Pippin smiled.

"Yes. Exactly. If we go South, we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect."

Diamond's jaw dropped, her eyebrows furrowed. Merry looked away, confused. Treebeard hesitated for a moment, before beginning to turn.

"That doesn't make sense to me. But then, you are very small. Perhaps you're right. South it is then. Hold on, little Shirelings."

Merry climbed up Treebeard to get closer to Pippin.

"Are you mad? We'll be caught!"

"No, Merry," Pippin responded, sure of it," Not this time."

He glanced over at Diamond to see her watching him with concern. He smiled at her and reassured himself that he was making the right choice.


	19. Truth

Earein brushed away the last of her tears. Breathing deeply, she sighed and glanced out her room window. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked out. Now was not a time for her to be cowering in her room. She was not the only one who would lose a loved one because of these terrible times. Ashamed of herself, she moved toward the door to find Lariniel. Instead, she almost plowed straight into someone.

"I'm sorry, I was not-"

She stopped as she looked up at the face of the person she had opened the door to. Clutched in their hand was the Evenstar, but the person was too tall to be Legolas. Looking wearied and beaten up, but fully alive was Aragorn. She covered her mouth with her hand as she screamed and stepped backward into her room.

"Oh, God," she choked out, attempting to bite back more tears," You're alive."

Aragorn gave her a sheepish smile. He was giving her a look she had never seen him give her before. He looked at her as if she were an entirely different person. As tears trailed down her cheeks, his face softened and he pulled her into a hug.

"I am."

She hugged him back, tightly, afraid that he might disappear again. Pulling back, she cleared her throat and wiped tears away. Looking up at him, she caught the strange look on his face again.

"Aragorn...?"

"I do not have time to explain. I must speak with King Theoden, but I need you there as well."

She frowned at him, but nodded. Following him out of the room, they went to Theoden's hall. Legolas, Lariniel, and Gimili were waiting. Lariniel gave Earein a strange look as well.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I am fine. Aragorn is back," she told her friend.

Lariniel searched her face for a moment before sighing.

"I see. I am sorry...I am just...worried."

"About Aragorn's news?"

"Of course."

They all followed after Aragorn as he opened the door to the hall. After Theoden got over his initial shock of seeing Aragorn again, he was disturbed by the news of a large group of Uruk'hai heading toward Helm's Deep.

"A great host, you say?" Theoden commented, thinking.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn replied, patiently.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand?"

Earein and Lariniel glanced at each other. The odds were terrible and no one wanted to believe that so many Orcs could be coming to destroy them. They stood no chance against that many.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn stated.

Theoden hesitated before marching toward the doors to go outside.

"Let them come!"

They and Theoden's head guard, Gamling followed after him. As they walked down the stairs toward the front, Theoden stopped Gamling.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms...to be ready for battle by nightfall," he told him.

Gamling nodded and moved off to do the King's bidding. The rest of the group followed the King out the front gate.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above," he told them," No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

Gimli was obviously not sure about what the King was planning.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," he noted, "These are Uruk'hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Theoden walked up to him, irritated.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

Theoden moved back inside the walls and he continued his rounds, pointing out where he would need to place his men. Halfway through, Theoden asked Earein quietly to find Eowyn. He insisted that she force Eowyn to go into the caves with all the other women and children no matter how much the woman would protest. She agreed, but not before glancing at Aragorn. When their eyes met, his wavered for a moment before looking away. Taken aback, she stood frozen in her spot for the moment before moving off, wondering what could be on his mind.

Earein found Eowyn still by the sickly. Moving up to her, she put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"King Theoden will be moving all the women and children into the caves. A large army from Isengard is heading this way and he wants you to lead them into the caves. He also insists...that you stay there."

Eowyn's rage was evident the moment she heard the end of Earein's words.

"I want to fight, he cannot make me-"

"It is his orders, I cannot change that."

"Then I shall ask Aragorn!"

Earein sighed as the blonde woman took off in search of Aragorn. They found him and the others as rows of people were filing into the caves.

"Aragorn!"

She ran up to him and stopped. He glanced between her and Earein who just sighed and waited beside Eowyn.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

Aragorn nodded shortly.

"That is an honorable charge."

Eowyn glowered at him.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?"

Aragorn took her shoulders gently, attempting to calm her.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

Earein looked away as Eowyn's eyes became to unfocused as she looked at Aragorn. It was a look she had learned a long time ago to hide from him, but Eowyn did not have a strong understanding of Aragorn and Arwen's love.

"Let me stand at your side," she pronounced quietly.

"It is not in my power to command it," he replied, turning away.

"But Earein does!" she protested, her voice angry again.

Earein did not look up at Aragorn even though she knew he had glanced at her. She was afraid to see the look he had been giving her before.

"You do not command the others to stay!" Eowyn continued," They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you."

Earein turned swiftly to look at Eowyn. Aragorn was watching her, the look on his face saddened. The woman was suddenly calm and remorseful as she apologized. She quickly moved off into the caves. Aragorn looked over at Earein. She was rigid by the look in his eyes.

"Aragorn?" she asked quietly," Wh-?"

He moved closer to her.

"We need to talk, before the battle tonight."

"But have you even had any rest? How can-"

"We will talk," he insisted, before motioning to Legolas and Gimli to come with him.

Lariniel moved over to her friend as they disappeared. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"We should get ready for battle," the Elf told her, before guiding her inside the keep.

Once Earein had put on her armor and strapped her staff, the gift from Galadrial, to her hip, she went out to the front stairs of the keep. She found Aragorn speaking to a young boy, no more than twelve years old. She smiled at him as he turned to her. For a moment, he smiled back. Then, seeming to remember something, his smile faltered. He walked up to her and motioned for her to follow him. They stopped in a private room off of the armory where Aragorn had already set out the armor he would wear. As Aragorn closed the door, she watched him carefully.

"Have I done something to upset you, my friend?" she asked, gently.

Aragorn's mouth twitched downward at her words before his eyes met hers.

"I need to hear the truth from you, Earein, before we go into this battle."

Earein felt her body go cold with fear before her heart began to race and her face became heated. She turned away, beginning to pace the length of the room.

"Why so suddenly do yo-?"

"Earein," Aragorn grabbed her shoulders and made her face him," I overheard Lariniel speaking to Arwen…"

"Oh my…"

"…but I need to hear the truth from you. What have you been hiding from me all these years?!"

Earein's hands shook as she took Aragorn's wrists and removed his hands from her shoulders. She took deep breaths to calm herself. _He knows_. That thought ran through her head continuously. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, she opened them before looking up at Aragorn.

"I love you," she admitted, her voice wavering slightly," I have loved you for…so long. Since we were children and I should not have known how to love, I have loved you. That is why Boromir had to try so hard, that is why I could never give Faryn the love he deserved, and that is the reason why Arwen was against me. It is the reason why I have nightmares that only being in your arms can relieve. I dream of you hating me, or distancing yourself from me, or worst of all blaming it all on yourself."

As she said those words, tears began to flow from her eyes as Aragorn's face twisted into an expression of anguish.

"Why did you hide this from me?" Aragorn questioned, his voice full of emotion," Why did you never tell me?"

"Because I tried once!" she shouted, the words coming out harsher than she had intended them.

Her best friend stared at her in shock. He fell into a chair by the door and watched her. Earein sighed and knelt before him, placing her hands on his knees.

"I was going to tell you that same moment in which you told me you had fallen in love with Arwen," she informed him, softly," That was the news I had for you. Not that I was going to Gondor with Faryn."

Aragorn's head fell into his hands as he seemed to run through that memory in his mind. Earein's hands gripped his knees tighter.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I hid it because I knew you would feel responsible."

Aragorn sighed and looked at her. He examined her face before brushing her tears away.

"I know…and I could never hate you. I will not distance myself from you either, but I have to confess it is hard to not feel disgusted with myself for not noticing your feelings."

"I never wanted you to."

"But all this time I have wished to protect you from these nightmares…and the nightmares were me. And here I thought your dreams were because of Faryn's death."

Earein visibly flinched. Standing up, she turned away from him. He got up and reached out to her, but stopped short. He sighed, quietly, putting his hand arm back down at his side.

"I'm sorry, I should not have mentioned-"

"It's fine. I have accepted his death was my fault. My magic-"

"It was not your fault, you were hunting."

Earein turned on him.

"I burned down a quarter of that forest, Aragorn!"

She was suddenly embraced by him, causing her to fall silent. Aragorn rest his head on her own.

"Your magic is part of you. You've not forgiven yourself yet for Faryn, but I am still going to be here for you. I accept your love although I cann-"

Earein pulled away from him and gave him a pained smile.

"I know. You do not have to say it. I know how much you loved Arwen."

"But there is a part of me that might-"

"Stop."

Earein shook her head, her heard beating fast.

"Please do not say anything more. We have a battle to prepare for and we need you to be ready more than anyone else."

Earein moved toward the door, but Aragorn stopped her with a question.

"Did you and Arwen reconcile?"

The woman's mind wandered back to what the Elf had told her about her possible futures. She shook away those thoughts before looking back at Aragorn. She would never tell him about that as long as she could help it. Knowing possible futures like that was just a burden.

"She wants you to be happy even though she is leaving. She wants us both keep hope and find happiness. So I suppose we did."

Glancing back, she saw that Aragorn looked strangely relieved. She could not help but smile at him.

"Are you still my best friend?" she asked in Elvish.

The sides of Aragorn's eyes wrinkled due to the smile he gave her. He moved over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Even after death," he responded.

With that they parted to prepare for the long night ahead.


	20. Long Night

"So you finally told him," Lariniel grinned, watching her friend sit on the steps outside the Keep.

"It is all so much…we have a battle to fight that we stand little chance of winning and here I am having Arwen apologize for being cold to me for all these years, Aragorn finds out I am in love with him, and I am once again reminded of Faryn. I feel so conflicted."

Lariniel sat down beside her friend as men and young boys readied themselves for the battle. She took the woman's hand and held it tight.

"Aragorn accepts your love. You had nothing to worry about."

"Maybe he said that because we might die tonight."

She glanced up only to see her friend glaring at her. She gave a small smile.

"Fine. We both know that is a lie."

"Good. And Arwen is no longer an issue. She even gave you her blessing for however that much is worth."

Earein watched a group of young boys huddled together, their eyes wide with fear as they tried to take in the fact that they would have to fight for their lives. Her heart went out to them. They were too young for this. Lariniel sighed, deeply.

"And as for Faryn…Aragorn is right. It is not your fault. You have learned to control your magic now, no matter how destructive it is in nature. A Wizard such as you is very rare."

Earein gently removed her hand from Lariniel's and stood up.

"You need to forgive yourself. Faryn just was not fast enough to get away from the fire. He saved your life sending you off on that horse and you know that."

Lariniel watched her friend rub her arms, trying to shake off a chill from the memory. She felt bad for her, struggling with the powers she had. Standing up, she stood by her.

"You have to accept who you are, Earein. No one can tell you to use your powers, but if it means saving someone, especially those you do not want to see hurt…it could be worth it."

Earein looked at her friend before looking back at the children. Before she could say anything else, the sound of a horn reached their ears from outside the Keep. Lariniel looked up in surprise.

"I know that sound. Elves are here from Lothlorien."

The two of them ran down toward the front gates. They met their male companions at the stairs near the gate. Most of them knew Haldir and were glad to see him. Greetings were given, starting with Aragorn. Afterwards, Aragorn issued orders as to where everyone should be placed. Legolas, Lariniel, and Gimli stood by each other among the Elven archers. Aragorn asked Earein to stay by him and help lead the army. She had protested at first, saying that the men would hardly listen to her, but he had insisted that they were far more worried about what the night would bring. As the Orc army approached, Aragorn and Earein, who had been walking along the wall, checking that everyone was as ready as they could be, they stopped by their friends. Gimli looked up at Aragorn.

"Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Thunder claps rolled across the sky. They could all feel the tension increase along the Deeping Wall.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli murmured.

Larieniel gave a quick laugh and Legolas grinned. Earein hesitantly reached out her hand and took Aragorn's. He instantly gripped hers back, sending relief through her. He would never abandon her, even knowing the truth. They were the same as they had always been. And that gave her enough strength to believe they could last the night. Letting go, Aragorn and Earein moved back along the wall on their trek. Earein stopped at the point where she and Aragorn would make their stand while he continued along the wall. Rain began to fall from the sky. The sound of marching Orcs grew ever louder as they got closer and closer. They could soon hear the metallic sounds of their armor rattling, heafty long spears held in almost all of their hands. Aragorn spoke to the Elven troops.

"Show them no mercy for you shall receive none!"

He stopped by Earein's side as the Orcs stopped several feet away from the wall. They began to pound their spears into the ground to intimidate those within the walls. Earein pulled apart her staff to reveal her sword as Aragorn unsheathed his own.

"Archers at the ready," Earein shouted to the men.

All those along the wall who were not Elves notched their arrows toward the Orcs. After a moment, an arrow was let loose from the wall. Earein looked over to see a shocked old man without an arrow notched. Her heart leapt to her throat. Aragorn's strong voice shouted in Elvish, reminding her she had to keep it together.

"HOLD!" she shouted in the speech of Men.

Looking at the Orc army, they saw one Orc fall from the arrow. The Orcs began to shout before charging forward. Aragorn shouted and the Elves readied their arrows. When Aragorn shouted for them to release their arrows, it took Theoden a moment after to tell the men to fire. Earein turned to the Elves not on the wall and issued a command to fire as well. When the Orcs got close enough, they began firing up at those on the wall. More came running up with ladders. Aragorn alerted the troops. Everyone switched their bows out for swords. Earein sheathed her sword, suddenly and moved toward a ladder.

"What are you doing?" Aragorn shouted in Elvish before dodging a sword as an Orc made it onto the wall.

Earein's heart was racing, but she grabbed hold of one of the ladders and began murmuring. Within a moment the ladder was on fire. Orcs screamed as they were set aflame while some fell back to their deaths. The woman stumbled and was almost unable to dodge an Orc attack, as she had not expected the magic to take that much effort. Unsheathing her sword, she swiftly decapitated the Orc and moved back toward Aragorn.

"I cannot do that for many," she told him, as she ran her sword through an Orc that had been coming up behind him.

"Then hold out till we are desperate," he replied, kicking an Orc off the wall.

The two of them soon were separated because of the fighting. Earein covered the length of the wall, taking out any Orc that attempted to get down into the Keep as the others were doing a good job taking them out from the ladders, for the most part. She couldn't help but smile as she fought near Gimli who was on top of the wall counting Orcs as he struck them down. She paused as she heard Aragorn shouting. Looking over to the causeway, there was a group of Orcs approaching the gates with thick shields covering them from the front and top. The Elven archers took aim at them, taking few of them out from the side. Grabbing a bow off of a fallen Elf, Earein tried to help, until an entire section of the wall exploded. She was blasted sideways, just missing a chunk of rock landing on her by a couple feet. Groaning, she got up and saw Gimli jumping off from nearby.

"Gimli!" she shouted, crawling over to the edge.

He had jumped onto a few Orcs as they began to charge through the break in the wall. She saw Aragorn down below, readying his sword. Glancing behind her, she grabbed her staff, which she was glad she had tightly held on to, and unsheathed her sword once again. Orcs were once again taking over the walls. She stood near the stairs, killing any Orc that tried to get past her. They continued fighting, she not for how long before she heard the shouts for them to fall back to the Keep. She began making her way there, cutting down Orcs in her path. She followed right behind Legolas and Lariniel who had to forcefully carry Gimli away into the Keep. Earein made a path toward the gate upon hearing Theoden give orders to brace the gate. While Gimli and Aragorn went around to give them time to close the hole in the gates, Earein and Lariniel aided the men on the other side of the gate by taking out Orc that appeared through the hole. As soon as the timbers were in place, the females made their way back toward the Keep as Theoden issued the order to fall back. Once inside, they began bracing the door to the throne room. Theoden had suffered an injury that was also being tended to. He looked over at the relatively small group trying to keep the door closed. Earein and Lariniel were off in a far corner patching up easy wounds on the men.

"The fortress is taken," he told them, obviously having given up," It is over."

Aragorn ran to grab a bench, which he gave to Legolas.

"You said that this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it."

Aragorn sighed and walked around the King and Gamling.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" he asked.

Theoden was quiet, thinking to himself. Earein left Lariniel tending the men to go over to the King and Aragorn.

"Is there no other way?" Aragorn demanded of Gamling.

Earein glanced at Theoden to see he would not respond. Looking at Gamling she gave him a pleading look.

"If there is a chance for them, they need to take it," she stated, gently.

Gamling sighed.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass," Aragorn instructed him," And barricade the entrance."

He had to push him to get him going. Theoden finally looked up at them.

"So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn fell silent, thinking. Earein looked out the window, remembering that her father had said he would arrive at dawn on the fifth day. If they held out a bit longer, things might work out. She turned as Aragorn spoke to the King.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

Theoden appeared to like this idea.

"For death and glory."

"For Rohan. For your people."

Gimli grinned at them.

"The sun is rising," he stated.

Theoden agreed to ride out. Earein quickly set about finding horses as Gimli was told to sound the horn of Helm Hammerhand. The woman acquired at least ten horses, one being her own lovely Meia. Once all were astride, and with Theoden's resolve renewed, he spoke to prepare them to fight.

"Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn. Forth Eorlingas!"

As the Orcs broke through, they charged into to battle, with the horn going off. They cut their way through, straight through the Keep, out to the causeway, and into the army of Orcs. As they reached there, Gandalf could be seen at the top of the ridge astride Shadowfax, leading into the valley before the Keep. All the Orcs turned to look at him in confusion. Earein couldn't help but smile as she saw what her father had done. He had rode to find and bring the Rohirrim to help them. The Orcs charged toward the new arrivals, but as the last of the Rohirrim went over the ridge, the morning sun appeared, blinding their enemies. They were unable to see, and therefore could not stop the Rohirrim's attacks. The Orcs, understanding their defeat, began to run away toward the forest. Theoden's allies all followed after them, but stopped far away from the forest at Theoden's nephew Eomer's command. They all watched in shock as screams and squeals sounded from the woods after all the Orcs had disappeared into the foliage. The top of the forest swayed for miles as if the trees were beating and eating the foul creatures.

They all made their way back to the Keep to clean up the place. The Orcs were piled up to be buried while those who had fallen on their side were readied for proper burial. Lariniel was once again helping with the wounded as Earein found Gimli and Legolas. She grinned as Legolas spoke up.

"Final count...forty-two," he stated, smugly.

"Forty-two?" Gimli repeated," That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling."

Earein tried to quiet her giggles as Legolas frowned.

"I am sitting pretty on forty-three," the dwarf stated, smoking his pipe.

Earein and Gimli both jumped as Legolas suddenly strung his bow and shot an arrow at the Orc Gimli was sitting on.

"Forty-three," he said proudly.

"He was already dead," Gimli protested.

"He was twitching," Legolas responded.

"He was twitching because he had my axe embedded in his nervous system!"

Earein couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing, making the Elf and dwarf do the same. Soon after, Earein and the others had bathed and gotten clean clothes to go out to venture to Isengard.


	21. Isengard

The group made its way, winding through Fangorn Forest on its way to Isengard. It was unexpected what they would meet there. Thinking that Saruman would fight with tooth and nail against their arrival and they would need to take down hordes of Orcs, it was a bittersweet discovery to spot three hobbits sitting at the entrance to Isengard. The hobbits sat eating, drinking, and the males were smoking. Most of all, they were laughing. Earein glanced around as Lariniel pulled up on her horse beside her, smiling.

"Apparently, we are not needed," the elf woman murmured.

Earein grinned back. The area had been completely flooded. Large Ents, the kind that Earein had only heard of in books, milled around moving rocks and surveying the destroyed area. There were no sign of Orcs, fires, or Saruman. Merry wobbled up onto his feet upon seeing them.

"My Lords! Welcome to Isengard!" he called out.

The expression on her father's face was amusing to Earein as poor Gimli was instantly riled up.

"You young rascals!" he shouted from his place behind Legolas," A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and... and smoking!"

Aragorn was smiling from ear to ear. It was all Earein could do to give him a slight smile back before looking away. A burning sensation erupted in her chest whenever she looked at him or thought of him. Pain of embarrassment? A horrible awkwardness? Possibly both feelings were roiling about inside her, making her heart threaten to stop within her chest. Him knowing her feelings was almost as bad as him not knowing.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts," Pippin responded to Gimli.

Diamond popped a portion of meat into her mouth.

"As may be obvious, we have had quite a night. This is our reward!"

"The salted pork is particularly good," Pippin added, causing Gimli's jaw to drop open.

"Salted pork?" he asked in a softer voice.

Earein rode up beside her father you glanced at her before shaking his head slightly.

"Hobbits..." he muttered.

She put a hand on his arm and rubbed gently, hoping to quell his irritation. Merry continued on, pointing to one of the Ents.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard."

Gandalf turned his horse toward the tower and began venturing forward. As they passed, they helped the Hobbits onto the backs of some of the company's horses. The horses plowed through water that was above knee level if Earein had deemed it necessary to dismount. Making his way to Treebeard, the Ent seemed joyful to see them.

"Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here locked in his tower."

The group looked up and around, trying to find the wizard.

"Show yourself," Aragorn hissed.

"Be careful," Gandalf warned them all," Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

Earein gripped her staff tighter in her grasp.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli suggested.

"No," Gandalf insisted," We need him alive. We need him to talk."

Earein's horse shifted uncomfortably beneath her. She murmured to the horse in Elvish to calm it. She could feel Aragorn's eyes on her, so she turned to Gimli.

"Maybe he will die after he talks, hm?" she whispered to him.

Legolas gave her a stern look from his spot in front of the dwarf, but the other winked at her. It was then that Saruman appeared at the top of the tower.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

His deep voice reached easily to their ears by magic. Theoden looked off to his right before answering.

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornsburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace."

Saruman's anger was evident.

"Gibbets and crows?" he growled, "Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards! As well as that of the destructive creature you created that is considered a wizard!"

Earein's mouth tightened into a line from anger, but stayed quiet. It was the angry ranting of a man who has lost all power and was not worth her words.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives," her father spoke up, "Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information," he replied, somewhat amused," I have some for you."

Above them he pulled out a dark crystal ball. Earein frowned, unsure of what it was. Her father's forehead creased in concern, alerting her to the fact that whatever it could be was dangerous.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die. But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough!" Gimli protested," Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob."

Legolas, obviously feeling similarly, moved to grab an arrow.

"No," Gandalf protested," Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy," Saruman sneered, "I have no use for it."

Using the end of his staff he sent a fireball toward Gandalf. Though the fire enveloped him, causing all of the horses, except Earein on Meia, to move away, the fire dissipated. The White Wizard stood unharmed to Saruman's surprise.

"Saruman," Gandalf called up," You're staff is broken."

They all watched as Saruman's staff disintegrated in his grasp, disappearing in a puff of black smoke. Grima Wormtongue came shuffling fearfully into view behind the defeated wizard. Theoden called up to the man who had tears in his eyes.

"Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down."

Saruman glowered down at them as Grima bowed low to the King.

"A Man of Rohan?" he growled," What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

There was silence for a moment before Theoden spoke up softly.

"Grima...come down. Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free."

"No," Grima responded.

Saruman turned to him then.

"Get down, cur!"

The smaller man was slapped down to the ground. Earein moved her horse forward, tempted to storm the tower and kill the wizard, but Aragorn's hand wrapped around her arm.

"Saruman!" Gandalf called up instead," You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

The man on the tower turned back to look down at them.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here."

It was then that Grima jumped up from the ground, a dagger in hand, and stabbed Saruman in the back. Legolas quickly readied an arrow and fired it at the smaller man. As Grima stumbled back, Saruman fell from the tower and fell heavily on a spiked broken piece of a water wheel with a horrible crunch. A shudder went through Earein as she heard the Hobbits gasp. Aragorn's grip on her arm tightened for a moment before loosening. Gandalf did not take his eyes from the body.

"Send word to all our allies," he entreated Theoden," and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

The weight from Saruman's body caused the wheel to turn and the dead man disappeared beneath the water. Treebeard turned away from the wheel and looked at Gandalf.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," he announced," Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wi-"

"Pippin!"

Earein turned at the sound of Aragorn's voice. She spotted Pippin, who had been seated behind Aragorn, wading through the water. With all eyes on him, he pulled the orb that Saruman had been carrying on him from the water. Earein's father moved his horse toward the Hobbit.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed.

"Peregrin Took," Gandalf called out.

The Hobbit turned abruptly to him.

"I'll take that my lad," he said, reaching out for the orb with his hand covered by his cloak," Quickly now."

He passed it over before slowly making his way back to Aragorn. As the Man pulled him back onto his horse, Gandalf turned to lead them out of Isengard.

"We go not to Rohan," he announced.

As they moved along, Earein was called out to by Pippin. Glancing back at him, she hesitated before falling back a bit. He just had to be on Aragorn's horse...

"What is it?" she asked, gently.

"What was that thing? The object I gave to Gandalf?"

Earein hummed in thought. After a moment she remembered something from her studies.

"A seeing-stone. Also known as a Palantiri. There are seven of them and very rare. Ancient artifacts. I never really paid too much attention to my artifact studies. I can name things, but not what they are for. I would not trouble myself over it, Pippin. It's best that it's in Gandalf's hands."

Something in the Hobbit's eyes told her he would trouble himself over it, but at that moment her eyes met Aragorn's and they both looked forward quickly. Soon they were racing across the plains to Rohan.


End file.
